New number 1 Guild
by Grey Blackswell
Summary: 100 years into the future, the Lions Mane Guild is trying to become the New #1 Guild. Please PM OCs. Form is on my profile possible OCxOC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

In the past hundred years a lot has changed in the land of Fiore. Magic seems to have become even more mainstream leading to more guilds, small, big, good and bad to pop up. One thing remains constant though, Fairy Tail is still a top tier guild. But with more and more guilds popping up seemingly overnight, another guild is slowly closing in on them. In the capital city of Crocus, Lions Mane is slowly building up to become a guild full of very capable mages that have just as much heart and determination as Fairy Tail. This story is about Lions Mane and the ups and downs of chasing big dreams.

"Were back!" Yells Nalien to the rest of the Lions Mane guild members in the main hall. Nalien Elvis is a 17 year old male mage with black hair that falls down to his mid-neck. You can recognize him because he is always in a white polo and flip flops, if he is in clothes. He has one green eye and one blue. "And I went on a date while we were gone." Nalien casually states as the whole guild just hung their head and groaned.

"Must you be so loud?" Quatra groans as he follows Nalien in the guild. Unlike Nalien, Quatra Mikazuchi is 18 with spiky brown hair with a single black stripe across the side. Quatra normally wears black shorts, a black shirt, a white sleeveless hoodie, and black and white tennis shoes. Quatra always has his katana on his waist tucked into his belt.

"Why do you always follow me on my missions?" Quatra asks already knowing the answer. Nalien hangs around Quatra to pick up women. Thankfully, before he could answer they were interrupted by another guild member. Misha Pastalia is 16 with long light blue hair turned into two ponytails that go to her waist. She is always wearing a white short yukata with white gloves and black high boots. Her ponytails are being held together by two black ribbons.

"Hey Nalien, Master Crowne wants to talk to you" Misha says to Nalien.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but you should go see him." She explained.

"Alright I'll go, but don't miss me too much." Nalien said while winking at Misha making her cringe.

"Quatra, how did the mission go?" She asked after he left. "Was the payout good?"

"The mission was weird, I thought the beast would put up more of a fight." Quatra says while sighing "they gave us 700,000 for it so I can't complain."

"Oh that's good. I'm gonna send you on another one, if your interested?"

"Whats the job?"Quatra asks.

"The job is to subdue a samurai a few towns over. Also, Leiko took the job a week ago and hasn't come back yet." Misha says with a worried look.

"Wait, the undead queen is having problems with a samurai, oh this is sweet." Quatra says with a grin.

"This isn't funny Quatra."

"Okay I'll go get her back and subdue the samurai."

"I wanted to get some sleep in my bed, but at least it's peaceful." Quatra thinks to himself as he walks to the train station. "I wonder what happened to Leiko? I know she can handle herself so whats taking her so long to do it. And who exactly is this samurai? If he is giving her trouble then he is a talented swordsman. I'm gonna have to tread lightly while I'm in this town." Quatra thoughts are brought to a halt while he pays for a ticket. "I wonder what style of the sword he uses? I've been at the guild too long, I'm getting worried about Leiko and excited about this fight all at once." As Quatra's train finally arrives he get on and sits down in an empty compartment. As soon as he sits down he falls asleep.

Quatra get off the train and looks around. "This place looks like a ghost town, that samurai must have really scared them into their homes. Guess it's safer that way."

Quatra remains lost in his thoughts until he reaches the police station. When he gets there he sees an officer standing there looking at him with fear.

"Oh My God its another samurai!" the officer screams. When he screamed it alerted an 17 year old girl with dark blue hair down to her shoulder blades to attack him. Quatra immediately recognizes the black coat and the sword she is using.

"Hello Leiko" Quatra says kind of bored.

"Hey Quatra, whats up?" Leiko says while turning her sword back into her bracelet. She then turns to the officer. "Show some backbone will ya, he's from Lions Mane too." she says playfully.

While she talks to the officer he gives her a quick once over. Leiko Archon has dark blue hair and Brown eyes with an average figure. Her charm bracelet has a single skull on it with ruby eyes. "She is covered in bruises and cuts, this guy must be dangerous."

"Are you alright sir" the officer asks breaking Quatra out of his thoughts. "Yes I'm fine. Leiko have you eaten yet?"

"No not yet" Leiko responds while holding her stomach.

"Lets go eat Leiko, we can find the samurai after."

"Are you paying?" Leiko asks at they walk out the door giving her signature smirk.

"Sure, I'm in a good mood" Quatra says giving in to her wish.

"You, in a good mood? Who did you kill on the way over here?" Leiko says playfully.

"How strong is this samurai you have been fighting?" Quatra asks changing the subject with a serious tone.

"He's not weak Quatra, he doesn't use magic but his sword style is flawless I cant find a weakness in it even when I use my magic he goes through my skeletons like a hot knife through butter. When I called Misha about it she told me to wait and that she would send backup. I've fought him twice and barely lived to tell about it each time. I honestly think that he is unbeatable even for you." She says calmly.

"Thanks for the info" Quatra says after taking that in "Now lets get some breakfast."

After Quatra and Leiko finish eating, they walk to the place were Leiko met the samurai both times. Sure enough the samurai was there meditating on a rock next to a waterfall.

"Aye Musashi, I'm back for another rematch" Leiko yells at the samurai.

"Are you sure? I have beaten you 2 times now, I must let you know the third time you die." Musashi warns.

"Well they normally say third times the charm so I'm hoping for a little luck." Leiko says while turning her bracelet into a sword.

"Relying on luck will get you killed little girl." Musashi say while drawing both his katana and wakizashi.

Quatra meanwhile stands out of the way and watches the samurai."This is bad. That stance, both weapons drawn, he is going for the kill." Quatra thinks to himself. As the fight starts Leiko uses Undead Revenge to summon forty skeletons to fight.

"This trick again, how many times must you do it before you realize it doesn't work." Musashi roar as he takes out each skeleton that appears before him.

Musashi has destroyed about 20 skeletons when Leiko decides to use Undead Revenge Hells Circle. A giant red glowing pentagram appeared under Musashi as skeleton arms tried to drag him through the pentagram to what one could only assume is hell. While the skeleton arms held him Leiko closed the distance going in for the kill. She took her sword and tried to ram it through his chest, but he was able to parry her sword then use the katana to cut her in the stomach. Luckily, since she was able to avoid most of the blade at the last second, it wasn't fatal.

"This is really bad." Quatra thinks to himself "With a cut that bad she won't last too much longer. I've got to intervene." Musashi goes in for the kill only to be blocked by Quatra who has drawn his sword to parry Musashi's katana.

"Who are you and why do you interfere?" roars Musashi.

Quatra picks up Leiko who has lost a lot of blood and starts walking away. "My name is Quatra Mikazuchi, and if you want a real fight I'll be here tomorrow at dawn. I shall be your opponent then."

"Good I was getting sick of a woman being the only one willing to fight me. Be warned Quatra Mikazuchi, I shall show no mercy." Musashi says with a grimace.

"Good, then I won't either."

When they make it back to town, Leiko is immediately given medical attention. "The wound isn't fatal but she will be out of action for a while, just let her get some rest for now." the doctor told Quatra who hasn't left Leiko's side since they got back to town.

"Thank you Doctor." Quatra finally said . "I going outside for some air." he says as he leaves the room. As Quatra starts walking down the street he sees two familiar faces walking towards him, and one of them was mad.

"Where is she?" Misha asks without looking at him.

"She is in the house at the end of the road, Misha are you okay?" Quatra asks out of concern, but she just walked by him without words.

"Wow, when the cop told us what happened she nearly beat the hell out of the cop for saying it." Nalien says after Misha goes in the house. "I wonder how she feels about you right now, Quatra."

"Stay with the girls I'll be back later" Quatra says as he turns and walks towards the woods.

"No problem man. Nalien is on the job." He shouts then walks into the house.

Quatra decided that meditation would be best but he wouldn't be able to do it at the house. After he finds a clearing in the woods he removed the sword from his belt and put it on the ground next to him, sits down with his legs cross and meditates.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Leiko woke up and found Misha next to her bed holding on to her hand. "What Happened?" Leiko asks her brain not yet registering the situation. "Where am I?"

"You are back in town. You got hurt fighting that samurai." Misha explained. "You barely made..."

"It out alive, I know this part already." Leiko interrupts Misha Leiko then sits up and looks around. "Where's Quatra?"

Misha's face hardens "I don't know where that arrogant bastard is?"

"Uh oh, what did that idiot do?" Leiko asks with a slightly annoyed sigh.

"What do you mean what did he do, it's what he didn't do. He let you fight the samurai alone knowing that you could die. He abandoned you and now look at you." Misha explained "I'm gonna report this to Master Crowne and …"

"I told him not to interfere" Leiko says interrupting Misha again. "but he still didn't listen." Before Misha could say anything Nalien walks in the room.

"Misha, you got the time?" Nalien asks as he leans on the wall behind her.

"its 8:30pm, why?"

"Quatra left in the direction of the woods about 5 hours ago." Nalien explains

"What do you mean the woods?" Leiko asks turning to look at him. She automatically starts thinking of bad things that could happen to Quatra while in the woods with Musashi lurking around "We have to go find him."

"Find who?" says a voice from the hall. "One should worry about themselves before worrying about others." Quatra states as he walks into the room.

"Damn Quatra, you look like hell." says Nalien.

"I just spent 2 hours meditating in the woods and another 3 practicing my form, again in the woods. How the hell am I supposed to look?" Quatra growls at him. "Get out for a minute I need to talk to Leiko alone."

"Why should we?" Misha says angrily as she walks over to Quatra. "You already left her alone once, can't you do it again?"

"Because I told him to." Leiko shouts finally having heard enough "If he had not been there I would have died. Now please leave"

"Fine" Misha says giving up "Come on Nalien." they both leave giving Quatra and Leiko privacy.

"How are you feeling?" Quatra asked after the door closed.

"I'm alright" Leiko replies not able to look at him.

"I guess your mad at me too?" Quatra asked as he leans against the wall next to her bed

"No I'm not mad. I'm just a little disappointed. I thought that if I beat him it would prove that I deserve to be S class." Leiko admits "So much for that, huh?"

"That's the reason? That is the most asinine thing I've ever heard" Quatra says coldly. "Just who were you trying to prove that to? You wanna know the best way to become S class? Just pass the exams in two days dumbass."

"To answer your question I was trying to prove it to you" She whispered "I figured that if I became S class you would learn to respect me a little more."

"Really? You think I don't respect you?" Quatra said while chuckling, confusing Leiko. "If this will put your mind at ease then I'll let you know that I respect you a lot for what you are. Now I'm gonna lay down in the other bed, Please let me sleep."

"what in the hell does that mean?... Quatra"

"Goodnight Leiko."

Quatra wakes before dawn to find everyone still asleep. Quatra crosses the room, grabs his katana that he left by Leiko's bed and discovers that her bed is empty. Quatra then looks down the hallway to see Leiko emerging from the bathroom too sleepy to be coherent.

"Please come back alive" Leiko lazily whispered as Quatra walks by.

"Dumbass, as if I could die by his blade. I'll be back by breakfast." Quatra says as he walks out the front door.

Quatra starts thinking to himself as he walk to meet the samurai "Just how good are you, Musashi? Which sword style to use? Do I let you live or do I kill you?" All these questions and more are running through his head as he reached the waterfall. Just like last time the samurai is on the same rock meditating.

" You made it after all" Musashi stated sounding amused. "I didn't think you would come. Tell me Quatra, How is that girl from yesterday? I did a number on her, didn't I?"

"No more talking." says Quatra coldly while drawing his blade. "I've made breakfast plans."

"Yagyu Shinkage-ryu huh" Musashi says noticing Quatra's stance. "I have killed three people from that school that were twice your elder. Do you think you stand..."

"I said there was no more talking" Quatra said as he stood right in front of Musashi, serrated blade at his throat. "next time I take off your head." Musashi backed up and drew his blades in anger.

"You should have taken my head when you had the chance." he barks at Quatra. "Come and get me, Quatra Mikazuchi."

Back at the house, Leiko still hasn't gone back to sleep yet. "I'm really worried about that idiot" is the thought that kept crossing her mind. Seeing as how she wasn't going to fall asleep she decides to go to the market to grab food for breakfast. As she opens the front door she is stopped by the pain in her stomach. "Dammit" She curses herself for being weak and continues on out of the house.

She finally makes it to the market and grabs everything that is needed for breakfast. She pays for it and starts to walk away.

"Are you going to need help getting that home?" asked a rather slender 18 year old girl with curly brown hair that goes down to her waist with chocolate brown skin.

"No thanks I'm fine" Leiko answered but as she turned, the cut stopped her movement causing her to drop the groceries. The girl then catches the bag.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" she said with a smug look.

"On second thought, since you offered. My name is Leiko and yours?"

"Sahara Su."

"Whats the matter, Quatra Mikazuchi?" Says Musashi in a condescending tone. "Where is all that fire that you had before. Did u really think that a sword style for disarming would beat me?"

"Then I guess I should change the style then" Quatra says still not worried. Quatra then takes a new stance where the sword is level with his head in a vertical fashion.

"Now its the Jig en-ryu style you truly are interesting now come at me" Musashi says. "You wanna know what the weakness is in the Jig en-ryu sword style?" Musashi says as he charges towards Quatra. "The Jig en-ryu is a one slash kill style. Which means..." Musashi is interrupted by Quatra who takes a killing swing only to miss. " all I have to do is avoid the first strike. And I can counter with a kill strike of my own." As Musashi went in for the kill he felt an excruciating pain going down his back. "But. How?" Musashi squeaks out as he finally realized what happened. Quatra switched styles at the last second to get around Musashi and slashed his back from shoulder to waist. As Musashi fell to the ground Quatra walks away.

As Quatra arrives in town he arrives to cheers from the early risers who apparently were watching the fight from a distance. Among the crowd were his three fellow guild members and an unfamiliar face.

"You're late." Says Leiko with her signature smirk. "Breakfast is ready at the house if your hungry."

"That actually sounds good right about now." Quatra say while returning the smirk. While they are walking back to the house, the mystery girl speaks up.

"Um. Leiko are you guys dating?" Sahara asks with an eyebrow raised.

"No we're lovers" Leiko says with a smirk causing the girl to stare at Quatra.

Sahara studies Quatra for a minute "He's actually pretty cute. Leiko you did good with this one."

"Me and Leiko aren't lovers." Quatra says in a serious tone. "And who are you anyway?"

"Sahara Su and you are?"

When they gets back to the house everyone, including Sahara Su, was treated to breakfast where Nalien attempted and failed to pick her up on three different. Misha and Quatra finally work out their differences, with Leiko's help of course. Leiko made a new friend in Sahara and attempted to offer her a spot in Lions Mane after finding out she was a mage. Sahara respectfully declines saying she belongs to another guild.

"I was actually on the same mission as you guys when we met" Sahara states " but I am glad that Quatra managed to clean up this mess before I had to do anything. I'm gonna go now I need to head back to my guild so hope to see you around Leiko."

"we have to leave soon too." Leiko says. "you wanna ride the train with us"

"No can do. I don't do transportation very well so I'm just gonna walk back to my guild besides its not that far of a walk" Sahara says with a laugh.

"Okay but be careful Sahara." Leiko says.

"Hey I may not look it but I am very strong" Sahara says while holding up an arm to reveal a very toned bicep. Sahara stops at the door turns to look at Quatra. "Quatra its not good to hide your true strength like that." she says than walks out the door. The rest of the group then turns to look at Quatra.

"What was she talking about Quatra?" Leiko asks. Quatra, who was sitting with his legs crossed in the corner finally gets up.

"Pray you don't have to find out." Quatra says then turns to Misha "We should get going the exams are tomorrow after all. And I think that the good doctor is sick of letting us use his house"

"Yeah we can talk about this later." Misha says with a smile.

"I wonder who Master Crowne picked to participate this year." Nalien says.

"Well lets go back now and find out" Misha says cheerfully. "Besides the train leaves in 20 minutes."

"What!" Nalien and Leiko yell.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" Nalien continues to yell.

"God Dammit Misha!" Leiko chimes in.

"Getting mad won't help" Quatra says while walking out the door.

"19 minutes now" Misha says with a smile as she follows Quatra out the door. Leiko and Nalien look at each other.

"Wait for us."

Hey guys this was sort of a prelude introducing the main team that I think went kinda well for my first fanfic.

I will still accept OC's just PM them and if you don't like how your character is developing just PM me with a suggestion.

Thanks for the support and sorry it took so long. Read and Review I take criticism very well just don't be an asshole about it (TROLLS)

P.S. This will probably be the longest chapter I write.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do I have to carry Leiko?" Quatra says as the train arrives in town.

"Because your lovers" Misha says while giggling "And your one of the few who are allowed to touch her, remember?"

"Oh yeah, how did that happen?" Nalien asked finally joining the conversation. "When I first came to Lions Mane I had to run from an undead army for trying to hug her while she screamed I don't like to be touched."

"Wow, I didn't get that extreme of a reaction" Misha says "I hugged her after a mission and she just told me to get off calmly explaining that she doesn't like to be touched."

"Then why did she do all that to me?"

"Have you ever considered the fact that you are not the most likeable guy?" Quatra says while grabbing a sleeping Leiko. Nalien was about to say something about Quatra but thought against it. "Nalien, help me put her up on my back."

As Leiko was starting to wake up she noticed two things: one that her wound was healed. "Misha must have healed me up on the train" she thought "Explains why I'm so tired." The second and more pressing matter was she was being carried. If she had more energy she would have done something rash. "Who in the hell is carrying me?" she asks as she opens her eyes. Before she could open her eyes completely her leg hit something metal. "What did my leg just hit?" she kicked it again and she heard the same metal sound. "Must be Quatra's sword. Well since its him I can let this go."

Quatra noticed Leiko kick his sword the second time and just decided to let it go. "Did she really think I wouldn't notice when she woke up?" he thought to himself. Quatra then slowed down a few steps behind Misha and Nalien, who were engaged in a conversation about relationships that Quatra was not even remotely interested in. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah much" Leiko says lazily. "and... thanks for for carrying me."

"yeah well I figured that you would still be tired from when she healed you on the train. But I wouldn't mind carrying you the rest of the way if you needed to get some more sleep." Quatra says.

"I'm okay now, I can walk" Leiko says as she gets off his back. "Anyway I want to ask you a couple of questions, is that cool?"

"Depends on the question." Quatra says narrowing is eyes.

"What did Sahara mean by you were holding back?" Leiko asks staring down the person next to her. Quatra just how strong are you?"

"Well when I fight I'm as strong as need be." Quatra says plainly.

"That's such a cop out." Leiko says while sighing

"Anymore questions?" asks Quatra in a slightly irritated tone.

"Yeah, to a lot of people you're a pompous ass but with me you listen to what I have to say." Leiko explains as they continue to walk "You have never talked down to me like you do with Nalien and some of the others. I don't know if this is true or not but I think I am the only one to have made you even show an extreme emotion."

"Your question, Leiko" says Quatra wanting her to get to the point.

"I guess my question would be...what are your feelings towards me?" Leiko finally asks with a blush.

"Wow, okay...um...lets see" Quatra says while looking away to hide his blush.

"I actually managed to catch the Quatra Mikazuchi off guard with my question. Just answer truthfully, okay?" says Leiko with a playfully victorious look on her face.

Quatra finally finding his nerve again spoke " I am not a pompous ass. Two, if I were to talk down to you, you would kick my ass for doing so. Three, emotion would hinder my fighting ability and show signs of weakness. And four, …..um...I really like you, maybe as more than a friend." As Quatra said that last part his blush came back so he turned away again.

"As more than a friend" Leiko repeated her blush coming back as well, Leiko was always better with dealing with emotions than Quatra. "Then kiss me Mikazuchi." Leiko said as she looked at him her blush gone replaced with a determined look in her eyes.

Leiko only used his last name when challenging him to something she was determined to have him do so Quatra knew she was serious. "Oh, what the hell" was Quatra's last thought before he leaned in to plant his lips on hers. The kiss lasted longer than it should have because when they finally broke apart the were both speechless as they looked at each other. Neither could think of what to say to the other until finally Leiko decided to speak.

"Not bad" Leiko said with that smirk. "That was my first kiss so you need to take responsibility."

"I can live with that" Quatra says returning that smirk. "you were right, you are the only one that can invoke that out of me."

"good because if anyone else could get you to do that we would have a huge problem, Mikazuchi." says Leiko jokingly. "I figure after the first day of the SCEs that you will take me out on a date."

"Yeah sure if I'm not too busy I'm all yours."

This would have been a great moment the the new couple, if they were walking by themselves. Misha and Nalien saw the whole thing and finally decided to speak up.

"yep the S class mages are going to be worked like dogs from the next month, remember Leiko?" Misha says with a huge grin.

"How is it that the guy with a stick up his ass gets a girlfriend and I can only get one night stands" Nalien says. "Don't get me wrong Quatra has that whole aloof and intelligent thing that ladies swoon over but why him and not me?"

"I'll say this again, Have you ever considered the fact that you are not the most likeable guy?" Quatra says while shaking his head. "and if you ever call me the guy with a stick up his ass again I'll shove my sword up yours" saying the last part while griping his katana.

"anyway that was adorable and to think I always thought that Leiko might be gay." says Misha with a smile causing Quatra to laugh.

"Go to hell Misha and stop laughing Quatra." Leiko yells causing Quatra to stand at attention.

"Sorry but if you were more ladylike maybe..." Quatra was interrupted by the look on Leiko's face. "I'll shut up now."

"I got Quatra to laugh! Finally after two long years I got Quatra Mikazuchi to laugh" Misha yells to anyone who would listen.

As the group finally make it back to the guild, Loins Mane is having a party for the eight that were chosen to participate in the SCEs. Alcohol was being served until everyone went home which made Nalien very happy.

"Lets go check the board to see who made it in this year" Misha says to the rest of the group that wasn't listening. Nalien had already gone over and sat on a bar stool, Leiko was already at the board and Quatra went to talk to Master Crowne. Misha decided to join Leiko at the board.

Ken Hitoshi

Nalien Elvis

Jin Soul

Rieti Vulkan

Leiko Archon

Misha Pastalia

Aquilla Sean Tukumi

Maya Sakura

"Yes I made it! lets fuckin celebrate wooooo..." Leiko screamed causing everyone to raise their drinks and shout with her.

"Hey, come drink with us" yells a group of mages. "and bring Nalien and Misha"

"Sorry I'm late master." Quatra says as he walks into the upper room which is lit by candles.

"So Quatra finally graces us with his presence. I'm shocked normally you are the first one here." says Quezt with his signature smile. Quezt Ryutatsu is 17 has brown skin, onyx eyes and long shaggy black hair that is usually untidy and sometimes in his eyes, a toned build with a scar over his right eye.

"Oddly enough, I agree with Quezt on this one normally it would be us waiting on him." says Tushika. Tushika Takamoto is also 17 has black spiky hair with a red colored streak in the back of his hair, has a lean muscled body with green eyes and has a Dragon Tattoo behind his right leg. "but considering the fact that he was late as well I don't think that amounts to much."

"Hey I'm here unlike that other asshole" Quezt stated.

"That's enough" said Master Crowne. Vaurol Crowne is the guild master of Lions Mane, he at anytime can change his age to look younger or older but will normally have blood red hair with a scar on his left cheek. He is about 250 years old and is the only truly immortal mage on the planet. His preferred state is a 45 year old male with a muscular build and red eyes. "Apophis will be here tomorrow for the ceremony. Quatra, do you have an excuse for your tardiness?"

Quatra automatically thinking back to Leiko said what he thought was best. "No excuse sir, I was careless."

"Well be more careful next time and don't let it happen again, Quatra" says Master Crowne with a smile. "Now lets get down to business."

"Leiko, I think you've had enough" Misha said "Nalien don't pour her another one." Misha had a problem or make that three. One, she allowed Nalien to convince her and Leiko to drink and she was a little bit tipsy. Two, Quatra who is in a meeting with master currently, obviously isn't there to help the situation. And three, this one is a biggie, Leiko is drunk off her ass and is still consuming alcohol. "Quatra is gonna kill me for not stopping her after the first glass. We all knew her tolerance was low." Misha said to herself while holding her head "I shouldn't have had that last beer either, I need to sit down."

"If you sit down you won't get up for a while" says Nalien from behind the bar overhearing her one woman conversation "The best thing to do is go outside, the cool air will help sober you up."

"Thanks Nalien, that was actually a helpful suggestion but it's not me I'm worried about." Misha says while shaking her head. "You know Quatra is gonna kill us for letting her drink...well speak of the devil." saying the last part as Quatra walks down from the upper room and straight to Nalien.

"Mind pouring me a glass?" Quatra asks Nalien.

"one for me too" asks Quezt

"and one for me" says Tushika shocking everyone in the area.

"The hell, you don't drink Tushika" says Quezt "now that I think about it neither do you Quatra."

Quatra and Tushika grab their drinks while ignoring Quezt and head for the tables outside to get some quiet. "Something you wanna talk about Tushika?"

Misha decided to take Nalien's advise and took Leiko outside to grab some air. "Wow drinking is fun I should do it more often" Leiko said holding in a burp only to let it out as soon as the statement was over.

"She sits in her corner singing herself to sleep..." Misha started to sing sounding quite tone deaf.

"Wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep..." Leiko joins in just as tone deaf as Misha.

"She no longer cries to herself..."

"No tears left to wash away..."

"Just diaries of empty pages..."

"Feelings gone astray..."

"But she will sing..."

Leiko and Misha started sing together "Till EVERYHING BURNS, while everyone screams, burning their lies, burning my dreams..."

"All of this hate" sings a hammered Jin Soul. Jin Soul is 20 and has short black hair with black eyes and stands at about the same height as Quatra. Jin normally has on a blue coat with his halberd tied behind his back. "and all of this pain..."

"I'll burn it all down as my anger reigns..."sings Leiko and Misha joining back in. "Till Everything Burns..."

"God alcohol and singing do not mix." says Aquilla but from the look on her face she has also had one or two drinks herself. Aquilla Sean Tukumi is 17 and has silky black hair that reaches her waist with a silver and blond streak in her hair, sea-green eyes, porcelain skin,a slender body and a tattoo of a butterfly just right behind her left shoulder.

"Well not everyone has your voice Quill." says Tushika walking over with Quatra who was holding his head.

"Hey Quatra we're starting a choir wanna join us" says Leiko while trying to walk to him only to fall and have him catch her.

"yeah you're going home now" Quatra says

"fine but you have to carry me again"

"I kind of figured, now hop on."

"Bye guys see you tomorrow" Leiko yells once she is on Quatra's back.

"Bye Leiko, see you later " yells the rest of her drunken guild members.

"Quatra, think about what I said." says Tushika why escorting Aquilla away from the guild back to their home. Quatra only nods as he starts walking towards Leiko's apartment.

"Thanks for the lift Quatra" Leiko says when they get out of earshot of the rest. "There is no chance in hell that I make it home tonight like this."

"you're a dumbass Leiko, you know that." Quatra says while shaking his head.

"I got excited that I got picked and decided to enjoy myself, can you blame me?" says Leiko barely coherent. "Beside you enjoy carrying me anyway."

"what gave you that idea?" Quatra says with sarcasm obvious in his voice.

Leiko leans in closer. "or maybe you just enjoy my touch." she whispers as she squeezes Quatra's torso.

"Wow how drunk..." Quatra was interrupted by something dripping off his shirt and onto his shorts. "Please tell me that she did not just throw up on me" Quatra thought.

"Sorry Quatra." Was the last thing she said before she passed out on his back.

As they finally make it to Leiko's apartment Quatra puts her down on her bed. "I should probably go home now" Quatra thought, but as he turned to leave he remembered that he still had throw up on his clothes. "On second thought. I guess I can sleep on her couch I mean she did ruin my favorite hoodie and shorts room and board for the night is the least she can do." he thought with an evil grin. He then takes off everything but his underwear and walks to the bathroom on the way he notices Leiko laying on the bed with her clothes on also vomit covered on the front. "I should wash hers too, and get her some aspirin." Quatra then goes over takes off her jacket, shoes, pants, and shirt then throws her clothes along with his into the sink. He then goes and and takes his shirt that didn't get hit by vomit and puts it on Leiko and tucks her into her bed. "Now onto the clothes" he walks back to the sink and washes them and hangs them in the bathroom. After he finishes he looks at the clock. "2:30 better call it a night." He then smells himself. "After a shower."

Leiko wakes up the next morning with a terrible hangover and notices the aspirin on her nightstand with a bottle of water. "who the hell?" Leiko thought. She then realized that she was wearing a black shirt that was two sizes too big. "This is Quatra's shirt. Is he still here?" She gets up takes the aspirin and goes into the kitchen. It was then she noticed Quatra on the couch asleep in his underwear. "Maybe I should wake him up? But the ceremony isn't until 3:00 so he has about 5 hours before we need to get there." She then grabs some coffee from the already made pot and put it in the microwave. Leiko then remembers what Tushika said to Quatra last night and got curious so she made another cup and walked over to the couch and decided she wanted to know what he meant.

"Quatra" Leiko yells causing him to open one eye and look at her.

"Yes Dear" he says slightly annoyed.

"Coffee."

Quatra then sits up both eyes open "Sure" Leiko then sits down next to him and hands him the coffee.

"Why am I wearing your shirt?" Leiko asks with a skeptical look at the person sitting next to her

"Cause you threw up on both of our clothes last night." Quatra answered with a scowl. "And since I'm such a nice guy I figured you would get cold with just your undergarments on so I gave you my shirt since it didn't have throw up on it."

"Sorry about that last night is a blur at the moment." Leiko says apologetically "and thanks for taking care of me, you surprise me more and more each day."

"well I suppose that is what a boyfriend is for." Quatra says with a quiet smirk. "now do you have anything a man can wear? The clothes probably aren't dry"

"Yeah check the closet there should be a travel bag full of mens clothing."

"Wow that party was crazy" Nalien said as he stands outside the guild smoking a cigarette.

"I know what you mean I did not think that everybody would start drinking" says Quezt also smoking. "but it's more fun when people are loose going into today."

"yep starting today I try to become S class." Nalien says with a bored but still a little excited tone.

"Being S class is not all it's cracked up it be." Quezt says while exhaling. "It's a lot more work and the assignments get nastier but the payout is better so that's a plus."

"What do you mean nastier?" Nalien asks rather curious.

"Well the missions that you normally go on are childs play compared to the S class missions and sometimes Crowne will ask you to do things such as assassinations for the greater good, but that's only part of it. There is a lot of answering to the magic council and government officials, that's the worst part for someone like me. Even Quatra and Tushika hate answering to the magic council and Apophis is never really around to do it."

"Why do the S class have to answer to the council? What about master?"

"Crowne answers to them as well but as S class you're held to a different standard than normal, you're held accountable for your actions because you are literally a cut above the rest."

"So what are the perks?" Nalien asks

"heh money and recognition and other things that you find out if you survive the next month." Quezt says with a smile on his face.

"The shirt is too tight" Quatra says while looking at the mirror in the bathroom. Quatra decided on a pair of black cargo pants, a white tee shirt and a black short sleeve button up, the only problem is he thinks the tee shirt doesn't feel right.

"No it's not that's the style of the shirt" says Leiko while standing at the door giggling at her boyfriends struggles while also admiring his physique. "Its form fitting, its meant to show off your muscles."

"Is that why yours is so tight" Quatra asks while eying his girlfriend who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a "formfitting" white top.

"Shut up, you could just tell me I look nice." Leiko says with a smile.

Quatra walks over and kisses her. "I can't always tell you when you look good cause then you would yell at me for never shutting up."

"Who are you and what did you do with Quatra?" Leiko says jokingly.

"Lets go, I'm assuming that Misha still wants us all to meet for lunch before the opening ceremony." Quatra says as he walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey Quatra, what did you and Tushika talk about last night?" Leiko asked with a curious look on her face.

"That was between me and him so I can't really talk about it." Quatra says while grabbing Leiko's jacket and charm bracelet. "but it wasn't anything serious so don't worry."

"Alright" Leiko says while Grabbing Quatra's belt and katana. "I trust you, just don't go doing anything stupid."

"yeah yeah now lets go we are already late."

"Are those four always late?" Aquilla asks Misha .

"Actually Quill I can vouch for Quatra that he is normally early, though somethings been up with him the past couple of days." Tushika says while deep in thought.

"Don't worry, Quatra and Leiko will be here." Misha says with a wide smile "Quezt and Nalien on the other hand..."

"Hey we came" says Quezt as he walks in the diner with Nalien "How do you like that Nalien, no faith in us."

"I'm appalled by it Quezt."

"Do you even know what the word means Nalien?"

"Yes Quill I know what the word means" Nalien fired back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Aquilla screams at Nalien causing him to immediately regret using the nickname. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU HAVE NOT EARNED THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT. Aquilla then draws her sword and writes a rune for pain across his chest causing Nalien to fall to the ground screaming.

"Quill was that necessary?" Tushika asks rather worried.

"Sorry just lost my cool, but I told him after the last time that I wouldn't tolerate him using that nickname." Aquilla says rather calmly.

"What in the hell did we miss?" asks Leiko as she walked in with Quatra who looked over at Tushika and Aquilla.

"He called her Quill didn't he?" Quatra asks Tushika.

"Yep. Anyway did you think about what we talked about?"

"yeah I did but do you really want to bring it up around everyone." says Quatra looking at Leiko with a worried face.

"Yeah I think it's time that they heard now that they're sober" Tushika said while looking at Aquilla with the same face.

"Quatra just tell us, it must be important if you have that look." Leiko said also worried of whats to come. Quatra and Tushika paused for a moment, seeing them both struggling to say it Quezt spoke.

"After the S class exams the guild is going to war against the dark guild Mastodon."

Well guys that was chapter 2 a lot different from chapter one but I still got into it. I know its not perfect and I'm not the best when it comes to romance but I will get better (Hopefully).

Any complaints just review or PM, criticism is the only way ill get better but again no TROLLS

Don't know when the next chapter will come out but as soon as I'm done it will go up. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean a war" Aquilla asked Quezt while narrowing her eyes at Tushika.

"Well its as nasty as it sounds." Quezt explains. "Crowne says that Mastodon's territory is expanding at an alarming rate. They have also acquired a few smaller dark guilds such as the Lizards Tail, and Naked Mummy that will do whatever the hell Mastodon wants. In order to stop them Fairy Tail decided to wage war on Mastodon."

Quatra then takes over. "Fairy Tail's master knew of Master Crowne's history with Mastodon's guild master so she called upon master and Lions Mane for help. What master asked us at the last meeting was whether or not he just sends the S class or have the entire guild get involved."

Quezt finishes up. "I already said that the entire guild would get involved anyway, so I voted for having the whole guild get involved. Apophis had talked to master beforehand and said and I quote "I don't want wimps and pussies getting in my way so only send the S class." so it's one one right now."

The waitress came over to the table and everyone gave their order as soon as she left they continued talking.

"What did you vote Quatra?" Leiko asked not taking her eyes off of Quatra.

"I didn't vote." Quatra said plainly. "If it were two weeks ago I would've voted for the rest not getting involved for the same reason as Apophis. It's strange lately the guild and its mages are surprising me more and more with their strength and this never say die attitude that it makes me think you all are up to it. On the other hand I'm not so sure that you should get involved Leiko."

"But it's just like any other mission we go on right. You're there every time I get in over my head whats so different about this?" Leiko asks Quatra but Nalien gave her an answer instead.

"It's a war Leiko. Quatra can't promise that he will be there to help if things get tough."

"And with war there is one thing that is assured." Quezt says while lighting a cigarette. "Casualties" The table was silent for a moment.

"Quatra, I don't want you getting involved either." Leiko says rather sternly surprising everyone at the table.

"Please don't do this now, we can talk about it later." Quatra says trying to calm her down.

"I don't want you to go marching off to your death. I just got you and this means I only get a month before you possibly die. I won't have it Quatra you hear me!" Leiko shouts causing the whole restaurant to stare. Leiko gets up, walks to the door, kicks it open, yells something along the lines of arrogant asshole and walks out.

"I'll go get her back" says Misha obviously just trying to get out the of restaurant and away from the stares of the other customers. As soon as Misha leaves Aquilla follows her, Quezt and Nalien go out to smoke leaving Quatra and Tushika alone in the restaurant.

"You know she did have a point." Tushika says as he sips his tea. "You shouldn't go throwing your life away. Especially now that you have someone that, from the looks of it will go through hell and back with you."

"Yeah well my job is to make the trip through hell a short one." Quatra says while sighing. "Knowing Leiko though if I participate she will go behind my back and get herself killed in a fight."

"Sounds like you have made up your mind then"Tushika says with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"Yep the whole guild can get themselves killed for all I care." Quatra says with a smirk as he gets up to leave.

"Glad to see that the asshole I hate so much is back" says Quezt with a smile as he walks back in with Nalien. "It was starting to get boring."

"it's time to go for the opening ceremony" Quatra says "And I won't be late again."

"But I haven't eaten yet!" Quezt whines. "Why do the S class have to be there early" Quatra was about to answer when Tushika cut in.

"You already know why but you can eat your food and come with the rest of the group. Me and Quatra are takin off." He then gets up and follows Quatra out the door.

After Quatra and Tushika left, Leiko and the girls come back in to find that Quezt and Nalien were eating a little bit of everyone's food.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" says Leiko obviously angry. "That's my food you assholes."

"I see your feeling better Leiko" Nalien says with a mouthful of her food in his mouth.

"Hey Aquilla can you do me a favor?" Leiko asks

"Whats the favor?" Aquilla answers back coolly while watching Quezt eat her dumplings. Leiko whispers something in Aquilla's ear. "Oh yeah that's no problem at all." Aquilla answers looking kind of bored. Aquilla then draws her blade then writes a rune in the air above Nalien and Quezt. "You are currently in my trap, the air in said trap will start to thin and run out. The speed however depends on your reaction to this news, the rule for freedom is simple you must pay us for our meals that you have just eaten." Aquilla explains. Upon hear this news both Nalien and Quezt pulled out their wallets and put the money on the table.

"Thanks for the charity" Leiko says with a taunting tone after the trap disappears.

"Where is Tushika?" Aquilla asks after the boys catch their breath.

"He went with Quatra to the ceremony" Quezt answered "And speaking of Quatra, I figure you guys wanna know that he made his decision and in typical Quatra fashion might I add."

"so what did he say?" Misha asked with a smile.

Quezt clears his throat "He said "the whole guild can get themselves killed for all I care." now lets go I'm already late and you don't wanna miss..." Quezt was interrupted by Leiko's laughter.

"So that's what he said huh" Leiko says while calming down. "I'm in love with an idiot."

"Wow the town square is packed. Just goes to show you how important Lions Mane is to this town huh Quatra." Tushika says while staring at the large crowd in his way.

"yeah well we need to be on stage so its time for them to move." Quatra said slightly annoyed.

"Out of the way." screams Apophis at some nearby children causing the crowd to open up for him. Apophis Serpentenes is the oldest S class mage at Lions Mane. He is 35 years old has large red reptilian eyes, a clean shaven head with tattoos of snakes over it, a snake like tongue, long limbs,and a thin tall stature. He wears a black trench-coat with dark pants and no shirt.

"We can follow him Quatra." Tushika says while shaking his head.

"Do we have any other choice?" Quatra asks obviously annoyed.

"No I don't think we do" Tushika answers with sigh knowing that Quatra and Apophis don't have the best history. "Now lets go." Tushika and Quatra then follow Apophis through the hole in the crowd that he made. Apophis realizing that he was being followed releases a snake to handle the problem irritating Quatra to the point of taking out his blade and stabbing the snake in the head.

"I think this belongs to you" Quatra says to Apophis while holding up the dead snake with his sword for Apophis to see.

"Oh it was just you two" Apophis says playing it off then turns back towards the stage to start walking again.

"Hey ankle biter" Quatra says "If you release a snake in a large crowd such as this innocent people will get involved so if you have a problem with me come talk to me. That would have been the honorable thing to do."

"You arrogant bastard" Apophis says annoyed. " You are a cold blooded killer trying to give me a lecture on honor and what's right. Don't make me laugh you fuckin hypocrite. Just because I don't act like I care when I kill doesn't mean that you should give me a talking to. Acting is a waste of time."

"Children" Master Crowne says from the podium to get his S class mages attention. "I know that you two don't like each other but don't ruin the ceremony by fighting, Quatra" Noticing that Quatra had his hand on his katana ready to behead Apophis. "Apophis" Noticing Apophis ready with snakes for hands. Master Crowne then teleports in between the two. "Cease this childrens nonsense you two and get on the damn stage" Crowne says sternly but neither move from their spot.

"Quatra" Yells Leiko from a distance as she runs towards him with the rest of the group from the diner. "Quatra whats wrong?" Her question snapping Quatra out of it.

"Nothing I just lost my head with this ankle biter for a moment." Quatra says while looking at Apophis with a hate filled look.

Seeing this Apophis turns toward the stage and starts to walk away. "We will settle this when the time is right, samurai." he says then goes backstage.

"Whenever your ready, ankle biter" Quatra says not taking his eyes off of Apophis.

After the incident was resolved between the samurai and the snake everyone went back stage to get ready for the ceremony. They all line up in their appropriate spots with the S class standing on either side of Master Crowne and the participants stand one level below in front of the podium. After the crowd calms down Master Crowne speaks.

"Lets get straight to it shall we?" Master Crowne says earning cheers from the Crowd. "Lets have this years participants introduce themselves. So form a line and introduce yourselves one at a time and after they are done I'll explain the rules for the next month."

"My name is Ken Hitoshi. I like sleep and will become S class des." Ken Hitoshi is 18 with short black hair, black eyes, light skin and has a slim muscular build. Normally wearing a white t-shirt that is cover by long dark blue jacket that is zip up with black pants, black shoes, black gloves and dark sun glasses.

"My name is Nalien Elvis, a lot of the ladies here know me already heh heh heh. Anyway I'll become S class for my guild and for all of you ladies out there."

"My Name is Jin Soul and I'm happy to have been picked this year I'll try my best."

"I'm Rieti Vulkan and I'll try my best" Rieti Vulkan is 24 with messy brown hair, green eyes, a three day beard, has a skinny but muscular build with many burns on his body and the roman numeral two tattooed on the back of his hand. usually wearing a dark green T-shirt, gray pants, brown sneakers. Sometimes adding a black scarf, with a feather shaped pendant tied around his neck.

"My Name is Leiko Archon and I have two goals. One I'm gonna become S class so I can get the recognition I deserve from a certain someone." saying this with a smirk while looking at Quatra causing the crowd to look at him too. Quatra only sighs at this news. "and the second I owe it to myself this town and the guild to try my hardest to become S class. I do this for all of you!" Leiko finishes to the crowd chanting her name.

"well how do I follow that." Misha says cheerfully with the usual smile. "I'm Misha Pastalia and I'll try my best" Misha finishes to cat calls, men chanting her name and someone yelling shes so hot.

"I'm Aquilla Sean Tukumi and I plan on becoming S class. Don't get in my way." Aquilla says sternly causing the crowd to clap and some men yell that they want punishment.

"I'm Maya Sakura and I'm gonna become S class without fail" Maya Sakura has long black hair with blue eyes and light skin. she has a fox tail and ears that have brown fur. Normally wears a red sweater with long sleeves and a long black skirt. "Tanuki" yells the crowd after she is done. "I'm a fox, Not a Tanuki" she says while sticking her tongue out.

After the introductions master Crowne takes the podium again. "Now that that's over with, onto the rules. This years S class exams are a round robin tournament. Each person will get a wristband that will tell them where the next fight will take place. The wristbands however will not tell them who they are fighting. They find that out when they arrive at their destination. Throughout the next week and a half the S class hopefuls will have to fight each other as well as the S class mages. The fights will all be tallied and the four with the best records throughout the first round will fight in a one loss tournament to decide the two that become S class this year. For the fans we will have an example of this tournament by having the S class mages fight each other in the one loss tournament style." as he finishes the crowd cheers loudly. "This tournament will take place in the coliseum at 6:00 and I hope that you all can make it. That is all." the crowd chanting Lions Mane as he steps down from the podium and walks towards the coliseum . The S class mages follow and the rest follow them.

"So who's up first?" Tushika asks as he walks with Master Crowne.

"Who else, after the display earlier I think Quatra and Apophis should fight and get it out of their system." Master Crowne says with a smile.

"But if they fight they just might kill each other and I know you remember what happened the last time they fought." Tushika says with a serious face.

"I remember what happened better than anyone but this time I trust that at least one of them will have better judgment" Master Crowne says with a smile while looking at Quatra who was walking with Leiko. "you know, this is the happiest I have seen that boy since he joined the guild. When I first met him he was a cold blooded killer, the perfect assassin for me to use however I needed. If I told him to kill he never questioned why, he just left and would come back three days later and I would know that the mission was accomplished but something changed the time he went on a mission that involved slaying some Vulcan that invaded a town to the west. Leiko, Nalien and Misha followed him without him knowing. When they came back something had changed in Quatra, he stopped seeing his guild mates as nuisances and started to think of them as comrades. Slowly he started to care for the guild and though he never showed it I could tell that he had changed. So I trust Quatra's judgment because he would never put the guild in harms way like the last time they fought."

"What about Apophis?" Tushika asks

"If Apophis goes too far I'll step in and declare Quatra the winner." Master Crowne explains

"So how far is too far?"

"If Apophis endangers the crowd during his fight that is the only time I'll step in."

As all the mages arrive at the coliseum they realized that the crowd followed and were filling up the seats. The S class had to go their separate ways from the rest of the guild.

"Do your best Tushika" Aquilla says.

"I will" Tushika says while nodding then turns to walk into the waiting area.

"Try your best guys" Misha calls to the S class mages as the turn to walk into the area.

"Give us a hell of a show" says Nalien.

"Count on it" Quezt answers while lighting a cigarette.

"Quatra" Leiko calls out to her boyfriend who already had one foot in the door. Quatra stops and turns around into a running tackle hug from his girlfriend.

"Was that necessary?" Quatra asks with a bored look.

"Give em hell" Leiko says inches from Quatra's face.

Quatra then gets one last kiss before he gets up. "Yeah" he says with a smirk then turns and enters the waiting room.

"The rest of the guild has to watch from the stands" Maya says as she walks towards the stands.

"Then lets go" Leiko says with a grin. "I don't wanna miss a minute of this."

As they reach the stands Misha notices a familiar face and goes to sit next to her. "what brings you here Sahara?" she asks with that same smile.

"I can't resist a good fight is all" Sahara says while waiting for the fights to start.

"Sahara" Leiko screams "what are you doing here?"

"I came to watch the fights of course." Sahara says while not taking her eyes off the coliseum floor.

"So you'll be here all month" Leiko asks excitedly

"Nope, I'd love to but I don't have anywhere to stay." she responds still in thought about something. After hearing this predicament Nalien steps in.

"You can stay with me if you want" Nalien says with a grin.

This made Sahara look up at Nalien and give him a glare. "Are you gonna try anything while I'm sleeping?" She asked the glare still on her face

"Nope this is just me being kind." Nalien says still smiling. "I have a big apartment with multiple rooms and separate baths so you can live as comfortable as possible and it's not a far walk from here so that's a plus."

"Alright you have convinced me I'll stay with you for the month." Sahara says with a weak smile. "Now sit down the fights are about to start."

As everyone gets settled in Master Crowne announces the first round match ups and as he said earlier to Tushika the first fight is Quatra vs Apophis. Once the announcement was made Quatra and Apophis both come out of the waiting area and take their places.

"Kick his ass Quatra" Leiko starts yelling causing the rest of the group to slowly move away from her. "Make him beg for mercy."

"One hell of a mouth on her huh" Apophis says to Quatra after hearing Leiko's cheering "Didn't know you were into the loud tomboy type. She's gonna get you killed trust me on this one samurai."

"Did you come to fight or talk" Quatra says while drawing his blade. "Snakes that crawl on their stomachs should not attempt to live in the world of those with two feet."

"Well then looks like I have your undivided attention, good, that means there are no excuses for the loss you take today." Apophis says with a sadistic smile.

"Begin"

Apophis starts off by using breath of a thousand snakes and send them straight at Quatra who instinctively dodges and goes for Apophis's blind spot. Apophis using serpent fist reacts and swings at Quatra's face. Quatra dodges at the last second and retreats to regroup sheathing his sword in the process. Apophis then shoots twin snake out of his arms at Quatra. Quatra goes in between the snakes and charges straight for Apophis and cocks back a fist. Apophis then cocks back a serpents fist of his own. Both fist connect to the chins of the opponent causing both to stumble back. Both mages catch themselves and swing at each other connecting again causing them both to step back and regroup.

"This is intense des" Ken says "Just how strong are these guys, and we have to fight them to become S class des"

"I know Ken it's scary to think that we have to fight one of these guys in the coming week" Maya adds on.

"They're just measuring each other right now" Rieti says to himself "The real fight has yet to begin."

"Whoa this is sick" says Jin "Look at the focus that is being displayed."

"These guys are monsters." Nalien says "Hope I don't have to fight them."

"This is so great" Misha says with a smile "We're gonna get a show"

"Show me what you got really got Quatra" Aquilla says "I know that's just walking speed for you."

"I could barely keep up with that" Leiko says "And that's just walking speed?"

"Stop holding back" Sahara thinks as she focuses on the fight. "If you two got serious this would be a fight to remember."

"What do you say we take off the kid gloves now, huh samurai?" Apophis says with that same sadistic smile.

"For once we agree ankle biter, Playtime's over." Quatra retorts causing Apophis to laugh.

"Alright then, come and get me samurai!"

Well that's Chapter 3 hope you liked it.

The Quatra and Apophis fight is gonna be fun to write I'm looking forward to it

Alrighty then, third verse same as the first. R&R , if there is something you don't like about your character feel free to PM me with tips and suggestions

I'm Out


	4. Chapter 4

"This is where things get interesting" Tushika says with a grin as he stands in the doorway of the waiting area with Quezt.

"I'll say this fight just got turned up a notch" Quezt says while smoking a cigarette.

Quatra draws his blade this time releasing magic energy causing a whirlwind effect around him. At the same time Apophis is releasing his energy as well preparing his serpents fist. As the anticipation builds, the two charge at each other. Quatra take a swing with his blade, Apophis dodges and counters with a swing of his fist. Quatra dodges and swings his katana, Apophis backs up to avoid the blade but gets caught with a blast from the sword to his midsection that sends him flying into the wall. On his way into the wall Apophis uses breath of a thousand snakes to send Quatra into the other wall. Both men collide into the wall with a crash and leave craters. Both men get up immediately and regroup.

"What the hell was that?" Apophis asks while wiping blood off the corner of his mouth.

"That was my magic energy." Quatra answers with a smirk forearms covered in bite marks. "My sword can absorb my gravity magic or it can absorb my pure magic energy." After saying that Quatra once again take his stance.

"Alright then I guess its time to show you Takshaka." Apophis says as he takes off his jacket. Apophis then release his magic energy in a black whirlwind that surrounds him.

"What's he doing?" Nalien asks Aquilla

"I don't know but this fight just got a lot more dangerous for Quatra." Aquilla says without taking her eyes off of Apophis.

"What will you do now Quatra?" Sahara thinks to herself also not taking her eyes off of the fight.

As the whirlwind subsides, Apophis's Takshaka form is revealed. Apophis's upper body has been replaced with 5 snakes that are still attached by his lower body which hasn't changed.

"Takshaka" Master Crowne says to himself with a small grin from his perch. "Apophis is taking this seriously, What will you do now Quatra?"

Quatra seeing the new danger in front of him decides to lighten the gravity around him for a speed boost and charges at Apophis. Apophis seeing this uses the breath of ten thousand snakes, an upgrade from the earlier attack. Quatra reacts and dodges the snake but the snakes follow and eventually surround him in a ball. Quatra realizing that he was trapped decides to slash his way out killing every snake that surrounds him with blinding speed. Quatra then in the blink of an eye takes out one of the snake heads wounding Apophis in the process.

"Yes, Go Quatra" Leiko yells supporting her boyfriend. "You can do it."

Apophis hears Leiko's yelling and gets an idea. Apophis then charges a blast of magical energy with the remaining four heads and aims straight at Leiko. Quatra sees the blast go for his unsuspecting girlfriend and takes off.

"Son of a Bitch." Quatra thinks as he runs to save her. Quatra get there just in time to block it but takes the blast straight to the chest. Quatra falls to the ground with a thud and looks out of it.

"Quatra!" Leiko shouts with tears forming in her eyes fearing the worst.

"I told you that that girl would get you killed one day." Apophis says with that sadistic grin "The great samurai lying face down in the dirt. I win." Apophis then starts laughing.

"I'm gonna kill him" Leiko says angrily while being held back by Nalien, Misha and Sahara. "I'm gonna fuckin kill him!"

As Apophis turns back to normal and starts walking back to the waiting area, he hears a voice.

"Did you really think that a blast such as that would kill me?"

Apophis turns around to see Quatra on one knee and using his sheathed katana to help him up to his feet. "That trick was low, even for one that slithers on his stomach" Quatra says while getting to his feet.

"How are you still alive?" say Apophis looking angry. "That blast should have sent you straight to hell." Apophis then notices Quatra's eyes had turned gold.

"I see now, Those eyes, you have become the cold blooded killer you used to be. Welcome Ba..." Apophis was interrupted by Quatra taking an unusual stance where the blade is still sheathed, his right hand is over the handle,his knees are bent and his eyes are only focused on Apophis. "Come samurai lets end this, I'm sick of playing games." Apophis says with that sadistic smile.

"Involving Leiko was unforgivable. Unforgivable" Quatra says in a trance like fury.

"Takshaka" Apophis yells as he turns back into his Takshaka form. "I'm ready for you samurai, show the world what a cold blooded killer you really..." Apophis was interrupted by Quatra cutting off two of his remaining four heads.

"Unforgivable. Unforgivable. Unforgivable." Quatra says while cutting off each snake head with blinding speed. "Unforgivable. Unforgivable. Unforgivable. Unforgivable. Unforgivable." Quatra then turns around and using a gravity aided speed boost cuts off one more. "Unforgivable. Unforgivable. Unforgivable."

As Apophis stands with only one head left trying to follow Quatra's movements he receives a gravity aided kick to the midsection that sends him flying into the wall again. "Am I going to die?" Apophis thinks to himself as Quatra walks towards him with those cold merciless eyes and killing intent.

"Whats going on? that's not my Quatra down there, is it?" Leiko asks herself.

"Apophis pushed him too far when he involved Leiko" Aquilla says to Nalien

"I'll say, I don't ever remember seeing Quatra this pissed off." Nalien says with a worried look

"Someone needs to stop this. Apophis is gonna be killed" Sahara says catching Leiko's attention.

"Master stop this!" Tushika yells at his master on his perch only to fall upon deaf ears as his master was watching this with interest.

"Crowne get Quatra!" Quezt yells at his master, once again falling upon deaf ears.

"Quatra stop it now!" Leiko yells sternly causing everyone except Quatra, who continues to slowly walk toward Apophis, to quiet down and look at her. "You're not a killer anymore so don't become one again." Quatra reaches Apophis and raises his sword to deliver the final blow. "Don't Do It Quatra!" Leiko pleads while tears start to fall.

"You're loud" Quatra says to Leiko while not taking his off of Apophis. Leiko's words finally reaching him just in time. "Tone it down a bit will ya?"

"Shut up you idiot." Leiko says with a weak smile "And stop making me worry."

"Yeah yeah now sit down" he turns to look at Leiko showing brown eyes and a genuine smile on his face. Quatra then turns back to Apophis.

I win ankle biter." Quatra says then starts to walk away from Apophis.

"You think you've won?" Apophis says with that sadistic laugh "I'm not like you Quatra, I will stand over your corpse and smile, then everyone will know of the serpent god!" As Apophis says this last part he releases an inhuman amount of magic energy causing another black whirlwind.

"Here we go again" Nalien says while fighting the wind to see what happens next. "What's it gonna be this time?"

"This may be challenging" Quatra says to himself not fully healed from the blast earlier. "My vision is getting blurry and its getting harder to move. On top of that the serpent is releasing so much energy, whatever this next form is it's not good. And with all that going wrong I still can't lose to this asshole." saying that last part with a grin. "I guess its time to be a little reckless."

As the wind dies down, everyone is amazed to see a colossal, three headed, three tailed snake with red eyes and green scales. "This is my strongest form, Serpent God." The three headed snake known as Apophis says "Each head is different, so samurai pick your poison." saying the last part with an sadistic laugh.

Quatra then releases a lot of magic energy as well and sends it to his sword. Apophis the Charges up a blast from one of the heads five times stronger than the one earlier and fires it at Quatra. Quatra seeing the blast coming stands his ground and swings his sword into the blast while firing all of his remaining energy into this last shot. Quatra's slashing blast goes straight through Apophis's blast and through the head that fired it, severing it from the body and causing Apophis to revert back into his normal state. Quatra falls down due to exhaustion and his wound finally effecting his motor skills. Apophis collapses also due to his exhaustion and wounds.

"The fight is over, both are unable to fight. It is a draw" Master Crowne declares.

"Apophis" Quatra says unable to move.

"You called me by my name?" Apophis says also unable to move "that's a first"

"How about we call this one a draw?" Quatra says still laying on the ground

"This doesn't make us friends now, does it?"Apophis asks with a disgusted look on his face.

"What do you think? I still can't forgive you for attacking Leiko. But maybe it's time to let bygones be bygones, I mean we are both Lions Mane's elite." Quatra says with a tired look on his face.

"Yeah this time it's a draw." Apophis says with his eyes closed. "And I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong, that woman may be your saving grace."

"Nope you where right, she will be the death of me" Quatra says with a strained laugh.

"See you around Quatra." Apophis says as he sheds his skin to become a large python and slithers away.

"How you doing" Nalien asked Quatra as he, Misha, Leiko, and Rieti go to check on the fallen samurai.

"Gotta admit I've been better" Quatra say still unable to move. "help me up."

"No problem. Rieti help me out." Nalien and Rieti pick Quatra up and let him rest on their their shoulders, as they escort him to the coliseum infirmary he was given a standing ovation full of clapping and cheers. When they get there Quatra is given medical attention from Misha, but since he had no magic energy left he passed out halfway though the healing process.

"Next fighters come forward" Master Crowne says. "Since the last fight was a draw the winner of this next match wins it all."

Tushika and Quezt step forward ready to fight. "Lets give em a show." Quezt says as he puts out a cigarette.

"I don't know if we can top that last fight but I'm excited." Tushika says with a silent grin. "after you Quezt."

Quezt immediately takes some of the magic energy that's lagging around from the last fight and fires it off at Tushika. Tushika dodges the blast while doing back flips and goes immediately exquips twin daggers and charges at Quezt. Quezt draws his DaoDao sword and charges at Tushika. They both meet as the blades clash resulting in a shockwave that shakes the arena. As they continue trading blows the shockwaves got stronger resulting in some damage to the arena. They both back up and regroup.

"We should head down to the arena floor before the stadium comes down on us." Sahara says while jumping over the barricade to the sand covered ground. Aquilla already on the ground floor continues to watch the fight with great interest. Nalien goes to stand next to Aquilla who is too into the fight to notice his presence.

"So who do you think is gonna win?" Nalien asks getting no response. "So who do you think is gonna win?" he asks, again receiving no answer. "Say nothing if you want to go out on a date later."

"Hello Nalien" Aquilla answers with a seductive grin.

"do you enjoy messing with me?" Nalien asks with an astonished look on his face.

"I'm just trying to watch my friend fight" Aquilla answers her eyes once again on the fight. "and if your going to ask me out you should try the up front approach, you might get a better result."

"Alright then, will you go out with me after the fight?" Nalien asks slightly nervous

"If we were to go out on this date what would we do?" Aquilla says turning to look at Nalien "I wouldn't want to be bored now would I?"

"Did you just say yes?" Nalien asks with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I did huh?" Aquilla says while shaking her head. "We'll leave after the fight is over, okay?"

"yeah no problem" Nalien says ready to jump up and down.

The fight is going back and forth with no clear winner in sight. Tushika and Quezt are both starting to run low on magic energy and both have just been fighting with just their fist for a while now. Tushika takes the upper hand back with a well placed roundhouse kick to Quezt jaw that now has him reeling. Using the last of his energy Quezt fires one last blast at Tushika. Tushika using the last of his energy exquips a giant shield to block the blast from hitting him. The blast hits the shield causing the shield to break,but not before the blast dissipates leaving both Tushika and Quezt tired but unharmed.

Leiko, Misha and Rieti all accompany Quatra back to the arena to watch the end of the fight.

"Quezt just won" Quatra says still a little tired from his fight.

"How can you tell?" Misha asks

"Yeah from what I see this might be another draw" Leiko says

"It won't be" Rieti say plainly "While Tushika draws from his magic energy to exquip, Quezt can draw the magic from himself or pull it from the things around him including his opponent." as Rieti finishes Quatra starts to speak again.

"Quezt is able to draw energy from the people in the crowd if he so pleases. There is no outlasting Quezt. Tushika's only chance was to beat him as soon as possible If I had to guess who the strongest mage is at the guild I would say Quezt every time." Quatra says while leaning back against the barricade with his arms crossed.

"Tushika knows this as well and since this is just a glorified sparring session if he's smart he will quit." Jin says as he walks to stand next to Rieti.

"I quit" says Quezt shocking everyone. "This fight just got boring so I don't wanna fight anymore." he explains while lighting a cigarette causing everyone to hang their head.

"Of course you never know what you're gonna get from Quezt" Quatra says while sighing. "Once something gets boring he will move on to something else."

"The winner, Tushika Takamoto" Master Crowne announces slightly annoyed. "That is it for tonight's festivities and please enjoy the next 10 days. Those participating in the exams pick up the wristbands on the way out."

As everyone begins walking to the exits Quatra, Misha, Leiko, Nalien, Aquilla, Tushika, Quezt, Jin, Rieti, and Sahara all start heading to the door. As they all begin walking Leiko pulls Quatra back for a moment.

"Quatra, what the hell happened to you out there?" Leiko asks looking at her bandaged boyfriend. "You just lost it and, to be honest, it scared the hell out of me."

Quatra then takes his girlfriend in a tight embrace. "I hope that you never have to see me in that state again" He says while still holding on tight. "I just got so angry when he got you involved like that."

"But you protected me like you always do." Leiko says while looking up at Quatra while still in his embrace. "I can always count on you being there and maybe that makes me a little spoiled but I really don't care."

"I'll try my best to never go in that state unless absolutely necessary." Quatra says with a smile while looking at Leiko who is also smiling.

"Good and when you do I will always be there to snap you out of it." Leiko says not taking her eyes off Quatra.

"Hey lovebirds" Misha says causing the couple to look away from each other and at her. " Leiko needs her wristband."

"My place or your place tonight." Quatra asks Leiko as they walk over to the stand to grab her a wristband.

"What?" Leiko asks with a genuinely confused look on her face.

"where are you sleeping tonight?" Quatra asks.

"Where are you sleeping? Leiko asks in return.

"Well since I kinda offered you can come stay at my house tonight but that's where I will be."

They reach the table and Quatra grabs a wristband and puts it on her, after he does that he runs through the rules. "Do not take off the wristband. When you need to go to the place the wristband will light up and point you in the right direction. That is where you will either find your opponent or you will wait for your opponent. Get all that Leiko?" Quatra asks making sure she was paying attention.

"I Got it, now lets go to your house I'm hungry." Leiko answers.

"And what do you expect me to do about that?" Quatra asks raising an eyebrow.

"Feed me Mikazuchi." Leiko says with a playfully serious face.

"Fine I'll cook you something in the morning but you can fix yourself something when we get there. I am tired and need sleep." Quatra says while yawning. Leiko and Quatra eventually catch up with the group as they head back to the guild.

"Where did Nalien and Aquilla go?" Leiko asks while still holding on to Quatra's arm. When Tushika heard the question you got an interesting reaction. Tushika had a look of confusion mixed with deep thought and a little nausea mixed in.

"They're out on a date" Misha says with a laugh causing Leiko to make the same face as Tushika.

"But but but but..." Leiko says rather shocked at the sudden news.

"Lets go Leiko I'm tired and …..."Quatra's rant was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling.

Seeing this opportunity Leiko speaks. "Quatra lets go out on a date too." She says in the sweetest voice she could make. "I know you're hungry so why not" saying this last part while batting eyelashes at him.

"Are you paying?" Quatra asks with a smirk causing Leiko's act to stop. "I was just kidding Leiko, if you really want to go on a date now, then I'll take you on one okay?" holding his head while saying that. "Now where did Nalien take Aquilla?"

"The fancy restaurant across town." Misha says with a giggle. "Your gonna bother Nalien and Aquilla?"

"Nope just Nalien." Quatra says with an evil grin. "Leiko getting this way is his fault so his rich ass is paying for it tonight."

That is chapter 4 guys please R&R tell me your likes, dislikes, turn ons, turn offs, and if you like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain jk

anyway I'm outstanding and everlasting kind of like a jawbreaker, yeah I'm gonna stop now just Review and tell me if its good or not.

Thank you and have a good day (/. .)/


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong Nalien?" Aquilla asks in bored tone while sitting down in the restaurant. "What do you mean?" Nalien responds with a puzzled look on his face. "You have been acting more man whorish than usual and I know you don't have feelings for me so whats going on?" Nalien was blindsided by the question but eventually regained his composure and grins a nervous smile.

"What makes you so sure that something is wrong? Maybe I'm trying something new." Nalien says while avoiding eye contact. Aquilla then gives him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asks still slightly confused. Nalien takes a deep breath and decides it would be better to tell the truth.

"Look, I'm not just the confidently sexy man you know and love. I have feelings too." Nalien says making Aquilla spit take from trying not to laugh.

"Anyway" Nalien says getting her attention again. "Lately I've been feeling that I am not wanted. That there is no one out there for me. I guess I've been with more women because the women I want doesn't know I exist." he says with a sigh but continues anyway "I asked you out on a whim and I know that might have been wrong but I guess I wanted to see what it was like to go out with an intelligent woman." Aquilla seeing the usually cheerful Nalien come clean like that causes her to turn kind of maternal.

"So the reason you have asked me out was basically because you thought I was smart?" Aquilla asks with a raised eyebrow causing Nalien to smile weakly and shrug his shoulders. Aquilla then goes and sits on the other side of the table next to Nalien.

"What are you..." Nalien's question was interrupted by Aquilla putting up a finger. "I need you to listen to me okay?" Aquilla says with a motherly smile on her face. Nalien only nods in response. "I think the reason you feel this way is because you hang around Quatra and Leiko a little too much and this girl you little. I think that if you distance yourself from the happy couple for a while and go after this girl that you like in the end it will help these feelings go away permanently."

"but what if she doesn't want me? Nalien asks too ashamed to look at her. Aquilla then puts a hand on his shoulder which makes Nalien look at her again.

"What's you're name?" Aquilla asks losing the motherly smile for a drill sergeants scowl.

"Nalien Elvis"

"Are you a man or a woman?" Aquilla asks confusing Nalien.

"A man obviously" Nalien answers timidly.

"Really?" Aquilla asks with a raised eyebrow. "Cause all the men I know wouldn't be crying about whether or not they can or cannot get a girlfriend." she then stands up and points at Nalien with the same scowl. "Grow some balls private!"

"Okay" Nalien says still too ashamed to look at her.

"What was that?" Aquilla says while staring at him.

"Maam yes Maam!" Nalien responds while standing at attention.

"Good" Aquilla says. She then goes and sits down in her original seat across from him causing Nalien to sit back down as well. When the waitress comes back they order what they want and continued on as usual. Everything was fine until they were interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from behind Nalien.

"Oh my god that was hilarious" Leiko says while walking towards the table with Quatra who is holding his head in shame.

"You heard that?" Nalien asks while looking down to avoid eye contact with Quatra.

"How could we not hear sergeant serious yelling at private dumbass to "Grow some balls"" Leiko saying the last part with air quotes.

"How much did you hear?" Nalien asks while also holding his head in shame.

"We came in right around "Are you a man or a woman?"" Quatra says finally breaking his silence while removing his hand from his head to stare at Nalien who had his head in both of his hands. "So we didn't hear why she was telling you to grow a pair."

"Quatra, Leiko, what are you two even doing here?" Aquilla asks with a bored tone while looking at the pair.

"Isn't it obvious?"Leiko says smiling then grabs Quatra's arm. "We're on a date too?" saying this while looking at Quatra who is hanging his head and using his free hand to facepalm.

"But why here?" Nalien asks rather annoyed.

"Relax we won't be here long" Quatra says remembering why they came. "As long as you adhere to my demand." he says with an evil grin causing Nalien and Aquilla to cringe.

"What do you mean?" Nalien asks while narrowing his eyes at Quatra. Quatra then holds out his hand and stares right at him.

"3,000 jewel." Quatra says while staring at Nalien.

"What?" Nalien asks kind of taken back. "Why so much?"

"Don't ask questions?" Quatra asks hand still out while he narrows his eyes at Nalien causing him to grab his wallet and pulls out the amount the Quatra asked for.

As Nalien handed Quatra the money, Aquilla's wristband starts to glow signaling for the first fight of the SCEs.

"Sorry Nalien but it looks like this is where I take my leave" Aquilla says while getting up to leave.

"Good luck" Leiko says while waving at Aquilla as she leaves the restaurant to fight.

"Bye Aquilla" Nalien says kind of sad that he is being left dateless. "It's always me, isn't it?" he thinks to himself as he watches her walk away with a weak smile on his face.

"Well then, I think this is where we take our leave." Quatra says while grabbing Nalien's shoulder. Quatra then turns to leave but remembers something.

"I told Sahara where you lived and she should be there by now." Quatra says reminding Nalien that he allowed Sahara to stay with him.

"So at least you won't be lonely" Leiko adds with a smile while turning to follow Quatra. "Stay safe okay."

"Yeah yeah" Nalien says to get the pair out of his hair. Quatra and Leiko leave right after that out the back door leaving Nalien alone at the table when the waitress comes back with the food.

"Problems with your date?" the waitress asked seeming genuinely interested with a smile.

"Yeah I got more problems than I can handle at the moment." he says with a laugh while running his fingers through his hair.

"Well I go on break in 5 minutes, how about I join you?" The waitress says while putting down the food. "I see you have an extra plate of food." she says with a laugh. "and I'm great with listening."

"I would like that." Nalien says with a smile while looking up at the stunning waitress. The waitress then turns to go back into the kitchen.

"See you soon" she says with a wink as she walks away. While she is walking away Nalien can't help but think she is the most beautiful women he has ever laid eyes on.

Meanwhile, Aquilla is being led to the place where her fight takes place by a glowing red orb of pure magic energy that came out of her wristband. "I wonder who my first victim is?" she asks herself with a smirk as the orb took her to what looked like the abandoned factory. When she arrives she notices someone familiar waiting for her.

"So your my opponent tonight" Misha says with her signature smile. "Well then I was looking forward to a good fight and the exams delivered."

Aquilla watches Misha who has started to walk towards her. Aquilla then grabs her sword and stands at the ready. "Lets get started, shall we?" Aquilla says with a slight grin.

Misha starts the fight by charging at Aquilla with her fist cocked back. Aquilla keeping her cool uses her sword to write a rune that created an invisible wall that blocks Misha's path. Misha seeing this coming stops right in front of the wall and stares at Aquilla who has a small grin on her face.

"There is more than one way to win these fights." Aquilla says to Misha. "You can be stronger than your opponent or smarter." she says while using her free hand to point at her head.

"Is that so" Misha says with a smile. "I guess flying in blind is kind of a bad thing." she giggles. She then stops giggling and stares at her opponent with a determined look. "But your making one mistake."

"And what would that be?" Aquilla asked with an amused look on her face.

"You're underestimating me." Misha says. Misha then does something that shocks Aquilla. "Wind Dragons..."

"You're a dragon slayer!" Aquilla says eyes wide in shock.

"Roooaaaarrrr" Misha says as she releases a whirlwind from her mouth at the wall Aquilla made. The wind made contact but the wall didn't break. When the wind dissipates, Misha is gone from her spot. Aquilla looks to her left but Misha's fist comes from the right and sends Aquilla into the wall. Aquilla gets up and tries to write a rune to stop Misha but before that can happen she gets caught with a wind aided kick to her ribs which causes her to slide on her feet backwards about ten feet. Aquilla gathers herself again only to see Misha sitting down in the chair ten feet away from her.

"See" Misha says with that smile. "I told you that you underestimated me."

"If I can't slow her down I guess I'll have to speed up" Aquilla thinks to herself. Aquilla then writes runes for speed and wings on her chest causing a release of magic energy that makes Misha stand and stare. When Aquilla emerged, she had large black angel wings and a serious look on her face.

"You have my full attention now." Aquilla says as she stares down the dragon slayer in front of her.

"Good" Misha said the smile gone now replaced with a serious look. "It was starting to get boring."

Elsewhere, at the waterfall on the outskirts of town, another fight was going on. Ken Hitoshi and Jin Soul are currently trading blows on the rocks at the top of the waterfall. Ken Hitoshi seems to have the upper hand while he has one of his chains to hold him in place and the other attached to Jin's Halberd. Ken then pulls the halberd causing Jin to let it go. When Jin let it go, he used his water magic to speed up the current and also the amount of water so that they both fall 100 feet to the rapids below. Since Jin controlled water he would be okay but Ken would fall and the impact would knock him out.

"Or kill him." Jin thought not really bothered by the idea. Jin's plan was working wonderfully, Ken tried to use his chains to stay in place but the current was too strong. They both fall over the waterfall. Jin was able to use the water at the bottom to catch him, but watched as Ken fell about 50 feet until he was caught by a fox spirit.

"Maya, what are you doing here des?" Ken asked barely coherent as she put him down next to the waterfall.

"I came here to cheer you on silly." Maya said with a toothy smile. Maya's smile immediately turned into a scowl when she saw Jin walk back to the guild. "He was really going to let you fall even though it might have killed you."

"That man is a fighting genius des" Ken said while watching Jin walk away. "I guess this is my loss, Jin."

Back at the other fight, Misha and Aquilla became pretty evenly matched. Both were stopping to regroup, and both were covered in bruises and cuts as they stare each other down. Both waiting to find a mistake in the other. As Misha catches her breath, Aquilla begins to sing. Misha realizing whats happening covers her ears with her hands and prepares her biggest roar to silence Aquilla. Aquilla noticing the lack of defense continues to sing as she walks toward the dragon slayer. When Aquilla get to about 5 feet away Misha releases the roar on Aquilla point blank range. The roar was so intense that it made a large hole through the factory wall.

"Direct hit" Misha says as she removes her hands from her ears thinking she had won. What she didn't realize was that Aquilla dodged at the last second fully aware of the dragon slayers plan. Aquilla had used a speed boost to get out of the way, she used her speed to bounce off the wall on the other side of the factory and catching Misha with a well placed kick to the jaw that knocked her out instantly as she flew into the wall.

"This is my win, Misha" Aquilla says as she turns to walk away. As she walks away Aquilla's vision starts to blur and she begins to fall forward only to be caught by Tushika.

"Ready to go home?" Tushika asks with a smile on his face. He did not receive a response because Aquilla had already passed out on his chest causing Tushika to have to hold her up. "I'll take that as a yes."

As Tushika is walking down the street carrying Aquilla, Tushika notices his best friend carrying his girlfriend on his back. They both stop when they notice each other.

"You know this is two days in a row I've seen you carrying her." Tushika says with a laugh while adjusting Aquilla. "Are you sure she isn't going out with you just for the free lifts."

"You're a riot today" Quatra says sarcastically. Then Quatra remembers something important. "You remember what tomorrow is right?"

"Yes, its the day that master loses his magic and gets sick." Tushika says with a worried look on his face. "But at least its only one day a year right?"

"Yeah" Quatra said with a serious tone as he starts walking towards his home. He stop and turns to Tushika. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow, so watch your back."

"You too Quatra" Tushika says then turns to walk to his home.

There is Chapter 5 so please read and review

Sorry it took so long I had family matters to deal with.

Hopefully I can turn out the next Chapter in a couple of days till then

Peace out


	6. Chapter 6

After Quatra says goodbye to Tushika he immediately starts walking back to his house with the sleeping Leiko. As he continues to walk back Quatra thinks to himself about tomorrow and things that might happen. Quatra, always one for caution, is also thinking of plans to counteract anything that might happen. His thoughts eventually get him to his home.

As he walks through the door he notices a large zanbato shaped like a giant rectangle with both sides sharpened leaning on the counter in his kitchen.

"Brother decided to pay me a visit huh?" Quatra say to himself as he walks right past the blade and into the hallway which led to his room. As he turns to walk down the hallway he notices his older brother leaning against the door to the guest room with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Kyoya" Quatra says as he nods acknowledging his brothers presence. Kyoya Mikazuchi is the same height as Quatra but is 20 years old with a more muscular build. He has long brown hair that hangs halfway down his back and is braided. Blue eyes that are normally covered with sunglasses. His usual attire is a red and black button up that is left open revealing a long scar across his chest, blue jeans, black boots with ankle weights attached, and hand wraps covering more weights.

"Quatra, How's it goin little brother?" Kyoya says while standing up to give his brother a hug but notices the girl on his back. A devilish grin appears on Kyoya's face.

"I did not know you were the type to drug the women you bring home, Quatra" Kyoya says while playfully shaking his head. "What would mother say."

"Everyone's a damn comedian tonight" Quatra says while walking past Kyoya "I'm tired I'm gonna put her down in my room, the guest room is yours as usual."

"Quatra" Kyoya says with a serious look. Quatra realizing that Kyoya's tone changed turned around to look at him.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" Quatra says while looking at his normally gleeful brother.

"We need to talk"

"About?"

"That girl on your back" Kyoya says while pointing at the sleeping Leiko. Quatra realizing that since Kyoya is serious that this probably can't wait until the morning.

"Alright let me tuck her in and we can talk in the living room" Quatra tells Kyoya as he turns back around and goes into his room.

As Quatra enters his room he immediately puts Leiko on his bed, removes her jacket, bracelet, socks and shoes, and tucks her in. As he does this Quatra can't help but think of how amazing she looks asleep and awake. This thought causes him to smile.

"I really got lucky with you, didn't I?" Quatra asks himself with a smile as he gets up and goes to walk to the door only to find Kyoya leaning on the doorway.

"Let's talk in here" Kyoya says with the same serious look he had in the hallway.

"Okay" Quatra says sitting down on the floor next to the bed with his legs crossed, laying his katana on the ground next to him. "Why do you need to talk to me about Leiko?" he asked wondering how he even knew who Leiko was.

"I'm just gonna get straight to the point." Kyoya says while staring at his younger brother. "She has a hit out on her and someone is willing to pay 2,000,000 jewel to have someone end her life."

"How did you find this out?" Quatra asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm a mercenary, remember? Someone contacted me and asked if I was willing to do it and I asked how much. When they said 2,000,000 I automatically said yes and was given the address to meet these people. When I met with the representative I was in a room with about 20 other trained mercs and assassins while they gave us a briefing on Leiko Archon."

"How did they know so much about her?" Quatra says while staring down his brother anger starting to show on his face.

"Apparently someone found out that she survived the fire that killed her parents and is after her, which leads us to the problem." Kyoya says still leaning on the now closed door.

"Which would be?" Quatra asked while running his hands through his hair and exhaling showing signs of frustration already sure he knew the answer.

"In order to explain it in full I have to brief you like they did me." Kyoya explained while standing on his own power and looking at his little brother losing his composure. "Quatra what are your feelings for Leiko?" he asked "You are getting ready to go to war against Mastodon, If this is just some fling then focus all of your energy on Mastodon but if you really love Leiko I'll tell you everything."

Quatra regaining his composure looked right at his brother. "Brief me on the situation. I need to know everything."

"Alright then" Kyoya says with a smile seeing the change in his brother. "Leiko's magic is not normal as I'm sure that you have figured out." he says earning a nod from Quatra. " Do you remember when we had to assassinate the leader of the ministry of madness?"

"Yeah, he lead the cult by force and kidnapped young children and turned them into mages with strange powers that had never been seen before." Quatra says coolly.

"Well Leiko's dad was second in command before he was killed 10 years ago. He actively participated in the experimentation and when the time came to prove his loyalty he offered his second born to the ministry for experimentation when she was three. Which means..."

"Leiko is one of the children that the ministry experimented on." Quatra says finishing Kyoya statement with a look of shock on his face.

"That's right" Ryoga says while looking at the sleeping women on the bed then back to his brother. "The people that are hiring assassins are the same guys that hired us to take out the leader. He wants to completely destroy any trace of the ministry of madness and will stop at nothing to do it. That being said he won't stop until all of the mages that were created by the ministry are killed which is why Leiko has been targeted. I believe the reason that she is still alive is because she was considered a failed experiment because her magic didn't activate and after her parents were killed, since she was a failed experiment, she cast away like trash and given to her grandmother when the police found her abandoned."

"how do you know so much about my life?" Leiko asked with a dangerous glare as she sat up and scooted to the side of the bed so her legs were next to Quatra who continued to look at Kyoya.

"Guess she's awake now" Kyoya says while looking at his little brother then turns to look at Leiko. "Apparently someone got a hold of the ministry's files on experiments, failed or not this man hired 20 assassins to kill you. I learned all this during the briefing that was given."

"Are you one of them?" Quatra asked narrowing his eyes at his brother with his hand on his blade.

"I would've been if I hadn't watched the briefing completely." Kyoya says trying to disarm Quatra. "they also told us about Leiko's life after she left her grandmother's house. To put it simply someone has been following her for six years that works for the same guy giving him information on her and the only reason she is not dead is Lions Mane. This guy has all sorts of information on Lions Mane and the mages it possesses."

"During the briefing two more names came up that might interest you" Kyoya says with a smirk. "Our names were in the briefing as well. The Mikazuchi brothers, Kyoya the assassin of the wind and Quatra the shadow assassin. Well, less my name and more yours. Since they were watching Leiko they realized that there was always someone there to bail her out, a protector of sorts that would always show up just in the nick of time."

Leiko decided to slide off the bed and wrap her arms around her boyfriends arm to comfort herself more than him. Leiko was angry, angry that this man knew her entire life, angry that for six years she didn't realize she was being watched, and angry because she got Quatra involved in a problem that is solely hers. Quatra sensing her troubles wraps his arms around Leiko which causes her to look at him anger evident in her eyes but trying to mask how furious she was. Quatra looks at her with a comforting smile and moves her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around hers and resting his chin on the back of her shoulder.

"This isn't your fault." Quatra whispers in her ear from behind reassuring her. "Right now you are just a victim of circumstance but I'll protect you with my life" Saying this last part while kissing up and down the side of her neck causing Leiko to moan slightly while biting her bottom lip. Quatra continues to kiss the side of her neck until Leiko turns around, wraps her legs around her boyfriends torso, and kisses him on his lips. The kiss is returned 3 fold causing the couple to fall forward with Quatra on top positioned in between Leiko's legs as they continue. Leiko then starts to remove Quatra's black button up while Quatra's hand slides under her shirt as he starts massaging her...

"Ahem" Kyoya says with his left hand covering his eyes. He did not want to watch his little brother have sex. "Brother control yourself!" he says as he removed his hand from his eyes to see Quatra's hand deep inside Leiko's shirt. "Honestly what would our parents say if they saw you like this."

Quatra looks up to see his older brother in obvious discomfort and decides that he can control the urge to ravage his girlfriend so Kyoya could finish the briefing. Leiko was slightly angrier at Kyoya for ruining the moment but decided to sit back up next to Quatra. As she sat up she realized that her bra was completely undone.

"How the hell did he do that?" Leiko thought to herself while looking at her boyfriend who had an evil grin on his face. She refastened her bra while Kyoya began to speak again.

"anyway to make a long story short, 20 assassin are going to come for Leiko's life starting tomorrow. They have also decided that if either one of us gets in the way they will add 5,000,000 for each head to add on the 2,000,000 on hers." Kyoya says with a serious face as he looks at Quatra who unlike normal is sitting regularly on the floor with his right arm resting on his knee.

Leiko watches as Quatra who is thinking to himself and is shocked when Quatra turns to look at her with a serious look on his face.

"Leiko, we're gonna get rid of this problem but in order to do that I will probably have to kill the people who are after you. Are you okay with that?" Quatra asks knowing how Leiko feels about Quatra becoming a killer again.

"Quatra you can kill if necessary but I don't want you becoming what you used to be." Leiko answer with an equally serious tone.

"Then it's settled" Kyoya says with a clap of his hands and a smile. "What's the plan?"

"What else?" Quatra says " We go in and kill the man with the money."

"When do we do this?" Kyoya asked arms crossed an eyebrow raised.

"No time like the present." Quatra says with a smirk.

"Who are we killing?" Leiko asked Kyoya with curiosity.

"Archbishop Finnegan." Kyoya says coolly.

"His mansion will be swarming with guards, how would we get in?" Leiko asks seriously causing both brothers to laugh. Quatra then puts his hand on her head and gives her an evil looking grin.

"We'll let Kyoya take care of that." Quatra says while shooting a smirk at his brother who returned the smirk. "But you need to take off the wristband."

"Why?"

"When it glows it might give away our position." Quatra says while taking off her wristband. "and you need to get changed, leave your jacket at home and tie your hair back. I'll walk you back to your house."

"Okay lets go." Leiko says as she gets up to follow Quatra who is already walking towards his bedroom door.

"Kyoya, we will meet you at the train station in an hour. That train should have us in Magnolia at 0600 hours. We'll talk more on the train." Quatra says while standing in front of Kyoya at the doorway.

"Why Magnolia?" Kyoya says to Quatra as he walks away.

"I need to talk to Fairy Tail's Guild master about something." Quatra says plainly as he walks away. " And if we are going to go to the Pergrande kingdom we need to catch that train in Magnolia."

"Always thinkin ahead aye Quatra?" Kyoya says to himself while Quatra and Leiko walk out the door. "That mind along with your natural ability is the reason that you'll live longer than me."

Quatra and Leiko walk at a hurried pace back to her house not saying a word to each other on the way. When they finally make it to her house, she opens the door and walks inside . Quatra immediately walks in front of her to make sure the rooms are all clear.

"Alright Leiko, change into something easy to move in, preferably black, tie your hair back and cover the guild mark on your forearm." Quatra says to Leiko while signaling to her that it's all clear. "You have 20 minutes"

Leiko immediately goes and starts doing what he says. Quatra sensing another presence goes to take care of it. He finds the spy in a tree in the forest behind her apartment with a clear view into her window.

"They're going to the Pergrande kingdom?" the spy asks himself curious on why they would take the target into the lions den. "I have to tell the Archbishop."

"And what makes you think that I will let you?" Quatra asks while leaning on the tree trunk of the tree that he is perched in, arms crossed. "You know entirely too much for me to just let you go."

"But...how?" the spy asked afraid of what happens next. "You were just in the room with the girl."

"I don't answer the questions of a rat of the archbishop." Quatra says jumping up and landing on the same limb as him, looking down on him with gold eyes and murderous intent.

"Are you gonna kill me?" the spy looks at him wide eyed, his body shaking with fear as he takes steps back until he runs into the tree trunk.

"I assume you have done some research on me." Quatra says while slowly walking the tree limb until he stops a swords length away from the spy and grabs the handle of his blade. "What do you think?"

Quatra then draws his blade and quickly beheads the spy. The only thing that was heard was the spy's scream that seemed to pierce the night sky. To make sure the job was done he stabbed the head. After he was sure the job was done he walks back into Leiko's apartment like nothing happened.

And there is chapter 6 just read and review.

If you don't like where this is going PM me with suggestions.

Other than that love you all and thanks for the support.


	7. Chapter 7

As Quatra walks back into the house he finds Leiko just getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and going to the closet to get changed as he told her.

"Who told you to shower?" Quatra asked with a facepalm as he waits for his girlfriend in the living room.

"You should take one too?" Leiko asks as she hurries to pick out clothes in her room. She then stops at the door and takes a look at her boyfriend. "Yeah your definitely taking one." she say in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Why?" Quatra asked with an eyebrow raised and his arm crossed as well.

"You're covered in blood samurai" she says coolly as she points at him with an eyebrow raised. "How do you not notice that?"

"I'm kind of used to it" Quatra says with no signs of emotion causing Leiko to sweatdrop and walk back into the room, mumbling something along the lines of god damned assassins. Quatra realizing that a shower might be necessary decides to follow her. "Do you still have my clothes from yesterday?" he asked while walking by her on his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah they're in the bathroom" Leiko says while tearing through her drawers apparently looking for something.

"When I come out be ready to go" Quatra orders as he puts his katana on her bed and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

After five minutes of searching through the drawers Leiko finds what she was looking for. "Found them!" Leiko screams as she pulls out a pair of black jeans and puts them on the bed with a long sleeved black shirt "That should do for clothes." She says as she gets up and looks down on her bed at what she picked. As she finishes putting on her clothes she notices Quatra's katana on the bed and decides to pick it up and look at it.

"Its lighter than it looks" Leiko says while holding the sheathed katana up to her face. She then draws the katana and notices the serrated edge that is as clean as the day he got it. "that idiot keeps this thing cleaner than he keeps his clothes." She says to herself as she sheathes the katana. She then holds the katana in the same position as Quatra did in his fight against Apophis with bent knees, right hand over the handle, and eyes forward.

"I'm Quatra Mikazuchi and I'm here to kill you" Leiko says in her best Quatra impersonation. She then draws the blade the same way she saw him do it only when she swings the sword someone catches the blade with their fingertips.

"When did you become a master of the Ono-ho Itto sword style" Quatra asks with a raised eyebrow while holding on to his blade. "and the last time I checked my name was Quatra Mikazuchi."

"Sorry Quatra" Leiko says with a weak smile as she sheathes the blade and hands it to him.

"Your form was a little off and when you swung the blade your feet were too far apart" Quatra explains as he walks towards the door. "The Ono-ho Itto sword style is a style that emphasizes footwork. Against an actual swordsman the first strike is never a kill unless your opponent is an idiot." he says while opening the door. "I'll tell you more on the way." he says while signaling that it was time to go.

As Quatra and Leiko walk down the street towards the train station, Quatra explains swordsmanship to Leiko and the different types of sword styles. He explains why he meditates and why practicing everyday is a must to perfect a style.

"That's why you always wake up at unholy hours in the morning?" Leiko asked either amazed at his dedication or just confused as to why someone would willingly do what he does. "To practice your form."

"Yes" Quatra answers. He then turns to look her with a rather stern look as they continue to walk. "Swordsmanship is not like riding a bike. You have to keep practicing constantly, day after day, until you completely learn the form. There can be many different forms in a style and many different styles to choose from. Obviously mastering a style means to learn all its forms to perfection."

"What does this lesson have to do with the style you used against Apophis?" Leiko asks slightly confused. Quatra exhales deeply realizing that he should probably get to the point. Leiko doesn't have the best attention span.

"The Ono-ho Itto sword style I use is a mixture of all of the sword styles I have mastered up to this date." he says as they arrive at the train station. Sensing Leiko was getting ready to ask him to teach her, he changes the subject. "Where the hell is Kyoya? The train leaves in ten minutes and he should have been here before us."

"Isn't that him over there." Leiko says pointing at the bench on the other side where Kyoya was sitting and smoking a cigarette. Quatra and Leiko immediately walk over to Kyoya when they notice that he is also covered in blood.

"You missed one" Kyoya says while shaking his head. He then stands and smirks at him. "That's not like you. I even had to get messy." Saying the last part while gripping his shirt showing the blood.

"Did you get the tickets?" Quatra asked ignoring his brother's attempt to mess with his head.

"Yep" Kyoya says holding up three tickets to show his brother. Quatra and Leiko take the tickets and get on the train followed by Kyoya. When they get into their seats, they start talking and before they knew it Kyoya was the only one awake. Kyoya had a smile on his face while looking at the happy couple sleeping. Leiko using Quatra's shoulder like a pillow and Quatra's head leaning against hers. Eventually Kyoya falls asleep as well.

"Are you ready to initiate the plan Gino?" a dark hooded figure says with a feminine voice, a couple seats behind the sleeping trio.

"Do it Yuri" the man named Gino says in a coarse voice while taking off his hood to reveal a man in his 70's with long gray hair and a gray mustache that covers his entire lip.

The girl known as Yuri gets up and teleports to an unknown location. Two seconds later she comes back with Quatra's katana and Kyoya's zanbato. "Your turn Gino." She says while taking off her hood to reveal short purple hair and purple eyes.

Gino casts a spell that take the form of a black ball of dust hitting the sleeping trio in each of their faces causing nothing to happen immediately.

"Why do we have to do things your way?" Yuri asked with a slightly annoyed look on her face as she sits back down with her hands crossed.

"My way is cleaner" Gino says "And we don't have to explain to the people on the train why they are covered in blood."

"But if anyone were to get involved I would just kill them" Yuri says with a smile.

"If this doesn't work then you can kill them your way, but until then be a good slave and follow orders." he says with a scowl.

"I'm gonna kill you one day" Yuri says while narrowing her eyes at her "master"

"Shh" Gino says silencing Yuri "The show is starting." he says while closing his eyes and entering into a trance like state.

"I feel sorry for them" Yuri thinks to herself. "I would rather fight and die than be killed in my sleep because of a nightmare without being given the chance to defend myself."

"Where the hell am I?" Kyoya asks as he awakens in a dark hallway lit by candles that seems to go on forever. He receives no answer. "Hello" he says once again hearing nothing but the echo of his voice.

"Hello Kyoya." says Leiko with an emotionless face as she walks over to Kyoya. Kyoya noticing that Leiko's sword is out, reaches behind his back for his zanbato but comes up empty. "Leiko is there something wrong?" Kyoya asks with a confused face as he watches her walk slowly. "Cause if there is we can talk this out. Lets not resort to violence, Okay?" he asked as Leiko gets within swinging distance. She then swings the blade aiming for the neck. Kyoya ducks under the swing and kicks her in the stomach sending her sliding back. Kyoya then notices another presence behind him instinctively sidesteps and looks at the person that pops up behind him.

"Dad?" Kyoya asks with a shocked look as Hanzo Mikazuchi stares at him with gold eyes and his arms crossed. "What's going on?"

Hanzo Mikazuchi looks like an older version of Quatra, minus the black stripe in his hair. He is always wearing a black kimono with a gray hakama.

"Kill the girl." Hanzo says plainly.

"But Quatra would kill me." Kyoya says while dodging another one of Leiko's attacks.

"I guess he would." Hanzo says "Quatra was always the better child. The better fighter, the better killer, the smarter..." he continues to rattle off reasons why Quatra is better which frustrates Kyoya into a fit of rage.

"Shut the hell up!" he screams as his zanbato materializes in his hands. He then looks from his father to Leiko who is standing a few feet away with an emotionless face. "Now the real fight begins."

Meanwhile Quatra finds himself waking up by the river back near his house, the sun shining. "Wasn't I on the train?" He asks himself as he sits up and leans backwards on his elbows. "And it was dark when I got on it." He stands up and begins to walk toward his house acting on nothing but instinct. As he arrives at his home he finds that his house is burning. He also hears the sound of a familiar voice calling out from the flames.

"Quatra's not here, get out!" The voice that he recognizes as Leiko says with a strained scream. When Quatra hears that he immediately jumps into the flames that engulfs his home. In what used to be his living room, He finds Leiko on the ground covered in wounds struggling to stand. He also finds a face that shocks him standing over her holding his brother's zanbato.

"It's been a while Mikazuchi" The man says with a sick smile while looking to Quatra.

"What the hell is going on?" Quatra asked while walking over to grab Leiko and get her out of the house. He picks her up and attempts to get out of the house but the man blocks their way out.

"First time I've seen you in years and you're already leaving." the man says with a smirk. The man then holds up the zanbato. "Your brother wasn't very welcoming of me either, but I must admit he leaves the best parting gifts."

"So you killed Kyoya?" Quatra ask as he feels his emotions start to get the best of him. "That is a mistake you won't live to regret" anger evident in his voice.

"Not just him" The man says as he holds up a gold locket and Leiko's charm bracelet. "The list of people close to you that I killed is increasing."

"You killed my sister as well." Quatra say noticing the gold locket in his hands, his anger rising to the boiling point. He then notices the charm bracelet and looks at the women he held in his arms. Leiko's life was fading fast and he had to get her out to get medical attention.

"It's no use." the man say with that sadistic grin "I sliced up her vitals pretty good. I would say my final goodbye if I were you." he says following up with a sadistic laugh that pierces the sky.

"Quatra, Why did this happen?" Leiko says softly with tears in her eyes. "You said you would always protect me. Why did you let him do this?" She says as she goes limp in his arms.

"I'm sorry" Quatra says crying bitter tears as he puts her down on the ground and closes her eyes. As he is kneeling he releases an unholy amount of magic energy the strength of which blows out the fires and whats left of his house. He then looks at the man with gold eyes.

"Shisui, I'm gonna cut out your intestines along with your head and feed them both to the pigs." he says as his katana materializes in his hand. "I'm gonna cut off your arms and legs. Then I'm gonna find you in hell and continue to mercilessly kill you for all eternity."

Back in reality, Leiko is waking up to find that both Quatra and Kyoya are having bad dreams. She immediately turns and begins to shake Quatra. When he doesn't wake up Leiko then tries Kyoya.

"They're not gonna wake up." a voice says from behind Leiko causing her to turn around.

"What do you mean?" Leiko asked narrowing her eyes at the purple haired women in front of her.

"Once Gino gets someone trapped in his illusions it's all over" Yuri says while twirling her finger in the air. "His illusion will cause anybody to self destruct from the inside out." She then teleports behind Leiko. "the only way to stop it is to kill him"

"I don't normally kill but if it is to save the guys then..." She says. She then turns around changing her bracelet into its sword form and swings it at the purple haired women only to find the girl had disappeared. She turns back around to find Yuri sitting on Quatra's arm rest.

"Unfortunately girly, you don't have the ability to kill him." Yuri says in a bored tone with he arms crossed.

"How do you know?" Leiko fires back at Yuri causing her to stand up and look at her.

"Cause in order to kill him, you must kill me?" Yuri says with a smirk. She then teleports behind Leiko, grabs her by her neck and teleports the two of them on top of the moving train. Once they get on top of the train Yuri lets her go. Leiko falls to a knee to catch her breath while Yuri cartwheels on top of the moving train.

"Your death shall release my chains." Yuri says as she looks to the night sky which is clear. "He can't die till I buy my freedom. After that I'll kill him myself." saying this last part with a twisted smile that shakes Leiko to the core.

"She's a slave." Leiko thinks to herself as Yuri babbles on about ways to kill her master. "How sad." She was so focused into her thoughts that she didn't realize that Yuri had pulled out a spade shaped knife. Yuri threw the knife and almost hit Leiko in the head gaining her attention. Yuri teleports to catch the knife that she threw.

"Ah well, enough talking." Yuri says as she opens her hand and flashes five more knives. "Can't buy my freedom if you don't die so..." She then throws the knives straight at Leiko. Leiko manages to dodge five of the six but the sixth hit her in the thigh. Leiko then grabs the knife and pulls it out of her leg and drops it to the ground.

"How did that hit me? I thought she only threw the five but the sixth one was completely invisible." Leiko thinks to herself. Leiko then summons two skeletons and stands her ground.

"Now you're probably thinking you could use your skeletons to block my knives until you figure out the trick to my knives." Yuri says with a smile knowing her plan. "Unfortunately you won't live that long." She then starts throwing knives again this time Leiko dodges all five of them and starts charging at Yuri. Yuri decides to try to teleport again but is caught by a skeleton from behind.

"What the hell!" Yuri thinks as she is being held in place by a rather big boned skeleton. Leiko charges in her sword ready to put an end to the fight. As Leiko makes contact with the sword Yuri teleports, with the skeleton on her back and comes back without it. When she teleports back she picks up all of her knives and throws them at the unsuspecting Leiko. As Leiko turns around she gets hit with one in her leg, one in each arm and three in non vital points on midsection. Leiko falls to her knee again.

"You almost had me there girly." Yuri says. "By the by, You can keep knives I have more." Yuri says with a wicked smile as she holds up five more in each hand. Yuri then makes her move. She begins teleport with speed causing the after images to surround the blue haired girl. Leiko staying calm and thinking fast gets the knives out of her body and throws them at some after images. She then summons skeletons to attack the rest of the after images while she closes her eyes and tries to feel her presence.

"Where is the real you?" Leiko asked as she stands at the ready. She then notices the purple presence behind her. "Got ya." She then swings her sword behind her and hits Yuri. Yuri, who blocks the best she could with a knife, ends up getting cut pretty badly at the shoulder blade getting rid of half of her offensive power.

Yuri grabs her bad shoulder with her good hand and realizes that if she can't throw the blades this would get a lot harder. "This is bad" she thinks calmly as she watches Leiko turn to face her. Leiko takes the stance of the Ono-ha Itto sword style and prepares to fight back.

"I won't lose to you." Leiko says while focusing all of her attention on Yuri.

Yuri stares at her in shock. "She is bleeding from all of her wounds, she is showing sign of fatigue, she should have already went down but something is keeping her standing." Yuri thinks to herself. "I don't know what it is but I can't afford to let her live for much longer." Yuri then removes the tattered tarp that covered most of her. She is seen wearing a now torn and blood covered white tee shirt, purple pants, white and purple shoes and two belts that hold up to a hundred knives each.

Yuri then reaches into one of the belts compartments and pulls out twenty knives with her good arm and places two of them in her mouth and nine in the hand in her bad arm. "The shape my shoulder is in I'm only gonna get one throw before the shoulder gives out." She thinks to herself.

Leiko has taken her stance and waits for the opponent to attack. "I wish she would just give up." Leiko thinks with a frown. "If the circumstances were different I would quit and ask for a rematch at another time. She must really want to be free, but I'm fighting for Quatra and Kyoya's lives and that is what is important to me so with that losing is not an option." Leiko then releases her remaining magic energy while in her stance to create another skeleton this one with samurai's armor and a katana.

Yuri throws the knives in her good arm and teleports behind Leiko and throws the ones in her bad arm causing Leiko to be surrounded by knives on both sides.

"Just like Quatra does it. Close some of the width between my feet and..." She thinks as she swings the sword she manages to parry each knife coming at her on one side, turns around, and dodges the others at a high speed. Leiko then charges at Yuri who throws a knife that was in her mouth at a very high speed that gets knocked down by the samurai skeleton. Yuri then teleports behind Leiko expecting to be able to throw the last knife at a vital, only to see the skeleton charging at her. Yuri takes the knife and blocks the katana using all of her strength.

Yuri takes the advantage of having the easier weapon to use and cuts the skeletons head off. Leiko taking the opportunity, charges and thrust the blade through the skeleton and hits Yuri in right below her right collarbone. Leiko removes the blade allowing Yuri to fall to the ground.

Leiko stand over the purple haired girl with a look of exhaustion on her face. She couldn't bring herself to deliver the final blow as she watched Yuri lose consciousness. She notice two figures behind her but doesn't do anything immediately. After a minute of standing there the adrenaline takes over and Leiko starts to scream a powerful yet still graceful scream that pierces the night sky. She continues to scream until one of the figures wrapped his arms around her and whispers in her ear. Leiko turns around, says something softly in return, and passes out in the figure's arms. The other figure decides to speak.

"One hell of a fight she was in, eh Quatra?" Kyoya says as he stands there with his hands crossed as he looks at both the purple haired girl and Leiko. "Are you gonna clean up?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Right before she passed out Leiko told me to let the girl live and get her some help." Quatra said with Leiko now on his back asleep.

"Did she now?" Kyoya says with an amused tone while grabbing the purple haired girl by the waist and holding her at his side. "Then we will patch them both up and and get them looked at when we get off the train in...two hours" He says with a slightly annoyed tone. "God dammit I'm not gonna get any sleep."

Alright finally chapter seven done.

R and R and I will think you are awesome. Unless you're an ass.

Don't be an ass. :D


	8. Update

Sorry for the wait. Went the majority of the summer without my laptop because of the area I was in. At least I retaught myself how to play the piano because my grammy wanted to hear it. anyway I promise that this the longest that you will ever have to wait for a chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Quatra and Kyoya are just finishing up with the patch jobs of Leiko and the purple haired girl known as Yuri as the train arrives in Magnolia an hour ahead of schedule. Quatra decides to wake up both girls by shaking them.

"Tch, Wake up idiots." Quatra growls at the two girls. "We're here"

"What's wrong with you?" Leiko asks as she wipes her eyes. "Your grumpier than usual" she says earning a murderous glare from Quatra.

"Don't start" Kyoya says to Quatra looking equally agitated as he places his sword on his back and begins to walk off the train. Quatra just turns and follows his brother.

"What are you gonna do now?" Leiko asks Yuri now that they are alone "Because you could always come with us?"

"Huh?" Yuri asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Well as I'm sure you have noticed you are free. And it was you who said the only way to get out of those dreams was for him to be killed. So I was thinking that you could go back with us to the guild after this?" Leiko says while crossing her arms with her smirk.

Yuri begins to consider the offer. "This would be the chance to make friends and live a normal life." she thinks but was careful to make sure that her face didn't reveal the hope that the thought gave her. "No more following some old bastards orders, no getting punished for disobedience, I'll do what I want when I want."

"Come on Yuri" Leiko says as she gets off the train. Yuri runs off the train and catches up to Leiko on the platform.

" Fine I'll come." Yuri says as she walks next to Leiko. "I have nothing better to do."

Leiko and Yuri eventually catch up to the boys who decided that they were going to a hotel. Leiko was against the plan because she said that she was hungry. In the end Leiko and Yuri went to the local diner while Quatra and Kyoya went into the hotel across the street.

"Why are you guys in Magnolia?" Yuri asked as the girls each take a seat in booths.

"Well the reason we are on this trip is to kill the man that hired you." Leiko responds. "The only train that runs to the Pergrande kingdom from Fiore runs from Magnolia."

"But that train doesn't leave until 9:00 tonight." Yuri says with an eyebrow raised. " It's 5:30 in the morning. What exactly do you plan to do for the next 16 hours?"

"Well after I eat I'm going to curl up in the bed with grumpy and sleep until he wakes me up." Leiko says while yawning. The waitress then makes her way over to the table and takes the orders. After the orders are taken the girls begin to talk again.

"When you say grumpy, you mean Quatra right?" Yuri asks with a sly grin as she drinks from her cup. "Hell I wouldn't peg you as the type that goes for that aloof, standoffish, and arrogant type of guy, hell or any type of guy for that matter. I honestly thought you were gay." she finished saying earning a kick under the table from Leiko.

"Sorry my foot slipped." Leiko say with a playfully innocent smile on her face. "Anyway Quatra's honestly not that bad. He may not look it but he is very nice guy...sometimes... I mean I'll give you an example." Leiko then goes on to explain her drunken disaster and how he was there for her the entire time.

"Three beers? You are such a lightweight." Yuri says while laughing earning another kick from Leiko. Yuri stops laughing and gives Leiko a death glare. "Let me guess. Foot slipped again."

"Nope that time I did it cause I felt like it." Leiko says with a glare to return Yuri's. This time Yuri kicks her back which starts a who can kick harder contest. The waitress comes back with food causing Leiko and Yuri to scowl at each as they begin eating.

"Anyway" Yuri says trying to get back on the subject. "How long have you guys known each other?"

"About two and a half years actually." Leiko says while contemplating the answer. "When Quatra joined the guild he was always the quiet guy who sat in the library reading when he wasn't on a mission, which wasn't very often because he was always gone. For some strange reason my friend, Nalien, thought it was a good idea to introduce himself by playing a prank on Quatra. He even managed to get another friend, Quezt, into the act..."

"_Oh come on, this is perfect." 15 year old Nalien said to 14 year old Misha and 15 year old Leiko as the sat at a table in the main hall of the guild. "I got everything planned out. Quezt is gonna distract the new guy and while that happens I'll slip the stuff in his tea, then when he drinks it he'll fall asleep and when that happens we undress him and set him outside for all to see. Then when he wakes up he finds the four of us holding the clothes and his sword and that's when we introduce ourselves."_

"_You know what, I like it." Says Leiko as she gets up from the chair she was sitting in. "Lets do it. Besides, this could be hilarious." Leiko says as she looks at Nalien then to Misha._

"_I don't think this is a good idea" Misha says, showing concern on her face instead of her happy go lucky smile. _

"_You worry too much" Nalien says as he walks over to Quezt to tell him the plan._

_Meanwhile 16 year old Quatra was sitting on the other side of the hall, drinking his tea while looking down at his next job. "Decent payout but maybe I should get in touch with Kyoya and take a job with him. It would pay more but... I think I'm gonna stop that for a while." He thinks as he sips his tea. He then looks behind him as he sees one of the guild members walk towards him._

"_Hey new guy" the man with onyx eyes says as he approaches Quatra. _

"_Can I help you?" Quatra says with a stoic expression as he turns all the way around on the bench to face the man._

"_Yeah actually..." the man says as he stops in front of him. His eyes tell Quatra that something is going on. "I just wanted to introduce myself. The name is Quezt Ryutatsu."_

"_Well I guess the right thing would be to introduce myself as well" Quatra thinks as he looks at Quezt. "Quatra Mikazuchi." He says kind of bored as he starts to turn around._

"_So do you like Lions Mane so far?" Quezt asks rather uncaring which Quatra picks up on._

"_Do you honestly care?" Quatra asks with an eyebrow raised. Quezt realizing that he should put more effort into his distraction._

"_Of course, I just wanna know if there is anything that I can help with. I am S Class after all." Quezt say applying a fake smile._

"_You're awfully proud of that S class title aren't you?"_

"_Of course!"_

_Quatra shakes his head as he stands up and looks at Quezt. "It's fine to be proud of an accomplishment but I can already see the difference between you and me."_

"_And what would that be" Quezt says with a laugh but stops as Quatra's eyes stare right into his own._

"_I don't need a title to prove that I'm better than most of the trash that walks around here." Quatra says. Quatra then turns around back toward his table. "and what did you put in my drink?" he says as he looks at a boy with no shirt and a girl with a black jacket walking away from the table. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you two walk up behind me and put something in my tea."_

_Leiko and Nalien turn to look at Quatra but are taken back by the look of distrust on his face. _

"_Who are you and what did you put in the tea?" Quatra asks again in a dangerous tone as he draws his sword. Leiko out of instinct gets out her sword as well. _

"_Whoa whoa whoa." Nalien says trying to diffuse the situation. "Relax man, my name is Nalien, the girl here is Leiko and you have already met Quezt. The stuff I put into your tea was just something to put you to sleep..."_

"_Why are you trying to put me to sleep?" Quatra asks the tone unchanged._

"_It was just a joke man" Nalien explained "We thought it would be a funny way to introduce ourselves." _

"_By poisoning me?" Quatra asks as he walks closer to Nalien but his eyes are locked on Leiko who is standing at the ready with her sword. "Little girls shouldn't play with swords Miss Leiko."_

"_What did you say?" Leiko responds while yelling. "I gonna kick your ass you arrogant bastard." she says as she charges at Quatra. She swings the blade and gets blocked by Quatra effortlessly. Another swing, another block. Things kept on at this pace until Quatra sheathes his sword and just keeps dodging the blade still without effort. Leiko drops her blade and starts swinging with her fist. Quatra continues to dodge until he catches one of her fist in his hand. Leiko then grabs the wrist of the hand he used to block then swings her other fist connecting with Quatra's jaw causing him to step back._

"_Are you satisfied?" Quatra asks as he turns his head back around shocking Leiko. "If this continues I will take this as a challenge."_

_Leiko steps back as she stares at Quatra. "And what would happen if you took this as a challenge?"_

"_Simple, I'll kill you." Quatra says in a calm tone as he draws his sword again._

"_Leiko, I think that you should stop." Nalien says as he walks up to her. Leiko, being Leiko, decides to fight._

"_Nalien stay back" Leiko says as she goes to pick up her sword. "If any of you interfere I'll never forgive you." She shouts to her guildmates._

"_Leiko, be reasonable." Misha says but it falls upon deaf ears as Leiko picks up her sword and looks at Quatra._

"_Before we do this, I wanna know your name." Leiko asks with her sword at the ready as she stares down the brown haired mage in front of her. _

"_Quatra"_

"_Quatra huh, rather girly name." Leiko says with a smirk._

"_I wouldn't talk tomboy" Quatra say returning the smirk._

"_And damn proud of it now lets go." Leiko says as she charges at Quatra. Leiko starts off by summoning a skeleton to distract him. The skeleton swings at Quatra only to miss and get cut cleanly through by Quatra's blade. Quatra then faster than most could keep up with shows up behind Leiko. Leiko swings the sword behind her which gets blocked by Quatra. As the swords are clashed Leiko notices something twirling in Quatra's free hand. Before Quatra can continue Master Crowne has come down from his room and walks right over to Quatra._

"_Having fun?" Crowne asks Quatra._

"_Tch" Quatra utters as he turns towards his table and grabs his job. "I'm takin this one Vaurol."_

"_Alright then" Vaurol Crowne says as he waves at Quatra as he walks out the door. "It seems my tool has taken a liking to you, Ms Archon." he says as he turns to face Leiko._

"_huh, your tool?" Leiko asked confused. "And what do you mean taken a liking to me? He just tried to kill me."_

"_If he wanted you dead, you would be dead." Crowne states as he walks over to her. "If you don't believe me I'll explain why he was holding a marker. Go look at your neck in the mirror."_

_Leiko walks over into the kitchen are and looks at her neck in the mirror and notices a red line going across it._

"_What the hell!" She screams as she walks out a pissed off look on her face. "Prick drew a red line on my neck, How did I not notice that!"_

"_What happened to start this fight?" Crowne asked Misha who had watched the whole thing._

"_Well it all started with Nalien..."_

"_Nalien, I should have known." Crowne says with a sigh. He looks around and Nalien is no where in sight. "Leiko, Misha go get that idiot and tell him I want to see him. My guess is he went and followed Quatra."_

"_Yes master" _

_When they both left they hang a left and go in the same direction as Quatra. As soon as they start walking they run into Nalien who is hunched behind a trashcan._

"_What the hell.." Leiko started as she was silenced by Nalien's hand as it covered her mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet._

"_Quiet he'll hear you." Nalien says as he lets go of Leiko. Leiko follows up with a kick to his midsection that sends him into the wall next to him._

"_What did I tell you about touching me." Leiko screams getting everybody's attention, including Quatra's. _

"_So so stupid" Quatra thinks to himself with a smirk as he finds himself walking towards the arguing friends. When he gets there he continues to listen to the argument without them noticing._

"_Why is following him a good idea?" Leiko asks Nalien_

"_After the ass kicking you took I figured you would be the first person that wanted to find out more about him."_

"_Um...guys" Misha says but is not heard by either one of the arguing mages._

"_I did not take an ass kicking, the bastard cheated."_

"_Guys" Misha says with a sigh. Still no luck._

"_Sorry to say this Leiko but..." Nalien says with his eyebrow raised. "it looked like he was holding back and he still beat you without putting a hand on you." _

"_Arrggh fine lets do it" Leiko agrees reluctantly. "What's the plan?"_

"_GUYS!"_

"_Yes Misha!" Both Nalien and Leiko yell._

"_Quatra has been listening to the entire conversation and is on the other side of the dumpster right now." Misha says calmly, agitating both of her friends until they hear a voice._

"_you discovered me, I guess it's time to kill you" Quatra says as he shows himself uncharacteristically with a smirk. "But seriously don't follow me" he says as he walks away, He then stops after three steps. "One more thing, the three of you can have the mission I picked. I thought of a side job that pays more." he then continues to walk towards the station._

"_Is it an Assassination job?" Misha asks with an eyebrow raised. _

"_Who are you?" Quatra asks with an eyebrow raised as he turns to look at the youngest of the group._

"_My name is Misha and I know all about your past seeing as the file keeper is my best friend." she says with a smile._

"_Well maybe it is. What's it to you?" Quatra asks a little annoyed. _

"_You have joined an official guild now." Misha explains to the samurai. "You no longer have to do missions like that."_

"_Misha what's going on?" Leiko asks finally joining the conversation. Before Misha could explain Quatra spoke. _

"_Allow me to make a few things clear. My past is none of your business, what I do with my time is none of your business. You can follow me around and try to figure me out, but if you can't keep up it's your funeral, Got it?" he finishes as he turns to walk away. Everyone sat speechless at what the older boy just said. _

"_I'm gonna go with him." Leiko says shocking everyone including Quatra, who had turned back around to look at her. "You said that I could follow right? Well I'm gonna take you up on that offer."_

"_If you're doing this to piss me off then I must say you are doing a very good job" Quatra says with a sigh as he holds his head with his hand._

"What happened next?" Yuri asks casually as she and Leiko finish up their meal.

"Can't tell you" Leiko says as she puts the money on the table. Yuri decides not to pry any further. The waitress comes back and collects the bill. As she leaves the table Leiko and Yuri start walking back to the hotel room. When they arrive back in the hotel Leiko goes into her room and finds it empty. She then goes into Kyoya and Yuri's room and finds Quatra and Kyoya talking in the room and Yuri on her way to the bathroom.

"Quatra you coming to bed?" Leiko asks as she yawns while leaning on the door.

"Yeah in a little bit" Quatra says without looking at her. Leiko, slightly disappointed, turns to leave when Yuri pops up next to her.

"I'll lay down with you." Yuri says in a playful but seductive voice "But I hope you don't mind not getting any sleep" She says while wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. Yuri then places her chin on Leiko's shoulder causing Leiko's to stomp on her foot.

"Yuri" Leiko shouts while turning to face the purple haired girl.

"What?"

"What the..." Leiko starts but is interrupted by Quatra.

"Leiko, Yuri can you take this somewhere else please?" Quatra shouts causing Leiko to yell back.

"Alright Quatra what the fuck is wrong with you this morning?" Leiko says while walking closer to the samurai. " You have literally been king ass this morning so if there is something bothering you come out and say it." She finishes as she is inches away from Quatra.

"you wanna know what's wrong?" Quatra yells shocking everyone in the room with a showing of extreme emotion, except Yuri who doesn't know Quatra. "Fine. I have not gotten any sleep because someone's old master gave me the nightmare of all nightmares. Also, apparently while I was asleep and unable to do a thing about shit you were in a fight that quite frankly you were lucky to come out of alive. I also have to just accept the person that tried to take your live as a new member just because you said so. And speaking of the women with the 2 million jewel bounty on her head, do you realize how hard it is to protect you when you don't take this shit seriously. You don't really pay any attention to your surroundings. You treat this like it's a fuckin game when it's not. Leiko, you can die but you fail to realize this and you treat this like a normal mission. That is what's wrong." Quatra finishes and walks right by Leiko who looked close to tears as he finds the door and leaves the room.

"Leiko are you..." Yuri asks but is cut off by Kyoya.

"Leave her alone." Kyoya says as he holds his arm up to stop her. "unfortunately I don't agree with the way he said it but it was something she needed to hear." He then drags Yuri out of the room to leave Leiko alone with her thoughts.

"Where are you going Kyoya?" Yuri asks as he walks through the lobby.

"Stay in the hotel, I'm gonna go find Quatra." Kyoya says while walking outside. Kyoya eventually found his brother surrounded by people trying to rob him. Kyoya stops and leans against the wall a good distance away with a quiet smirk. "Bad fuckin move."

Meanwhile, a little down the road, the robbers are trying to intimidate Quatra. Quatra just stands there head facing the ground and anger building up. Then a smirk finds it's way onto his face. "Stress relief" he says quietly. One of the robbers picks up on this and decides to open his mouth.

"What do you mean stress relief?" The robber asks slowly bringing his knife in closer.

"Well it's simple really" Quatra says as he breaks into a full blown evil laugh. "You can't fuck with me. So now, Do the five of you have any last words?" he says as he looks at each robber while drawing his sword.

The robbers become scared and start to back away. Too bad the leader of the group decides to try his luck with the pissed off samurai only to get beheaded so fast no one saw what happened. The other four decide to run but Quatra kills three of the remaining four with ease then slowly walks after the last one. As he walks after the last one he makes the gravity heavier around the robber causing him to fall to his hands and knees.

"On your knees dog" he says quietly with a laugh while the robber is stuck on the ground. He catches up to the robber and gets down on a knee too. "See I told you that you couldn't fuck with me." he says rather coldly as he increases the gravity around the robber until he was flat as a pancake and his head exploded from the pressure. As Quatra turns around he notices three people with three very different looks.

First he saw his brother with an indifferent look on his face because he knew the whole situation. He then saw Yuri, who had seen the majority of the situation, with a look of admiration on her face. Then there was Leiko, who had only seen the last act of cruelty, With a look of fear and disgust with a little bit of hatred. Quatra looks at each person and turns to walk away.

"Quatra!" Leiko yells to get his attention but to no avail as he continues to walk away. "God dammit Quatra I'm talking to you."

"What!" Quatra yells back at her when he stops to look at her. "What is it that you want?"

"I wanna know what he did to deserve to die. Can you answer that?" Leiko says matching glares with Quatra.

"I'm kind of curious about that myself?" Yuri says as she stares at the body of the robber.

"Stay out of this!" Both Quatra and Leiko yell causing Yuri to remain silent. Leiko presses her question again.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Quatra."

"I killed him and the rest of his group simply because they were trash and I was having a bad morning." Quatra said still glaring daggers at Leiko. When she heard his answer she immediately ran at him and hits him in the face with a closed fist.

"I thought that you had changed!" Leiko yells causing Quatra to soften his glare at the obviously angry women in front of him. "I thought that you weren't a killer anymore but I guess I was wrong about that." She says now tears of anger starting to flow. Quatra noticing the tears tried to hug her.

"Don't fuckin touch me you fuckin Demon." Leiko yells causing Quatra to back away with a hurt look on his face.

"Demon?" Quatra thinks to himself triggering flashbacks to his childhood.

"_Don't go near him he is the reincarnation of that demented serial killer"_

"_That demon child, someone should kill it so it doesn't grow up to kill us all."_

"_Demon Child, Demon Child in the tree_

_why are you always watching me_

_Mikazuchi, Mikazuchi_

_It all ends when the beatings stop_

_no matter how much you beg or plead_

_we won't stop till from that tree you drop."_

"Tch" Quatra utters as he turns away from Leiko and starts to walk away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Leiko asks still irritated.

"Anywhere but here. I refused to be judged by somebody's science experiment gone wrong." Quatra says coldly as he continues to walk away.


	10. Chapter 9

"_Daddy" cries a 5 year old girl as she is tied down to a table in a dark room. "Mommy... Big Brother." When she realizes that her cries aren't being heard she begins to cry. This was the day that daddy always talks about. The day that her new life began, but if daddy was so excited and mommy was so proud then why does it hurt so bad. Why were they constantly making her exercise and fight other little kids, why were they constantly shoving minimal amounts of terrible food down her throat. Why were they constantly poking her with needles and taking her blood. Sometimes the pain is so bad that she won't make it back to her room in the facility and the pain would cause her to black out._

_But today was supposed to be different. Daddy said after today the pain would stop and for the first time in a long time mommy had a look of pride on her face. Today she is supposed to become strong, strong enough to beat the bad guys in the government. But if today is a happy day why can't she stop crying? Why is she tied to this table in a dark room where the only thing that can be seen is a large jar full of a reddish purple substance. _

_As the little girl sits there crying a man dressed in white walks in. The man dressed in white's name is Charles. Charles is the man that makes it so that the little girl is as comfortable as possible. Charles always had a look of sadness in his eyes when he looked at the little girl. He pitied the little girl who would never live a normal life, even if she survived the process she would be used as a weapon and never know freedom. _

_Charles pats the little girl on the head and gives her a warm smile as he leaves the room. After he leaves the lights come on and the table begins to turn stopping parallel to the ground. As the little girl looks forward she notices a big metal machine on the roof with arms that hold syringes, drills and all types of things that look painful. The little girl sees the machine start to move while her senses start to dull. Apparently, Charles gave her something to numb the pain. As she starts to fall asleep she sees the machine arms come closer. At least this time she won't feel the pain._

Leiko awakens with a start in her bed. After Quatra walked off she went back to the hotel room and went to sleep. Right now it's about 4 in the afternoon and Quatra is nowhere to be found.

"I gotta stop having that dream." Leiko says while holding her head. As she lays there she hears a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Are you alright?" Kyoya says as he walks in the door and sits on the empty bed opposite her.

"Yeah just a bad dream." She says as she sits up in her bed and faces Kyoya. "Been getting those a lot lately."

"Well what's it about?" Kyoya asks showing concern for the blue haired girl.

"My past." she says quietly while holding her head. "Anyway where is King Ass?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Quatra? I don't know. Yuri is out looking for him though." Kyoya says with a sigh "But if I know one thing it's that he always sticks to a mission until it's done. Are you worried about "King Ass""

"Of course I am." Leiko says with her hand still holding her head up. "I was just really pissed off at him this morning for what he said and the despicable act I saw after."

"What pissed you off his tone or the truth behind his words?" Kyoya asks with a serious face.

"Both" Leiko says frustration starting to take over.

"Well like I told Yuri earlier I think that the way he said it was wrong, but the message was something you needed to hear."

"So you think I need to change too?" Leiko asks with a frown.

"Nobody wants you to change Leiko" Yuri says as she teleports into the room surprising both Kyoya and Leiko. "Quatra was just frustrated at himself for being useless on the train and also due to the lack of sleep he lashed out at us. It was you who confronted him about his bad mood. Remember?"

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Leiko asks her voice starting to rise.

"No...well...yes, but listen to what I have to say before you start attacking me." Yuri says seeing the look of shock on Leiko's face. "Just like he was wrong for lashing out at you, I believe that you definitely could have handled the situation by just letting it go. Hell, you could have at least asked if he was okay nicely instead of saying and I quote "Alright Quatra what the fuck is wrong with you this morning? You have literally been king ass this morning so if there is something bothering you come out and say it" end quote."

"Yuri" Kyoya says sternly catching his attention. "Go find my brother."

"You're not my master." Yuri says as she crosses her hands and raises an eyebrow.

"Fine, Please go find my brother." Kyoya says slightly irritated.

"Much better." Yuri says as she teleports out of the room. After she leaves Kyoya goes and sits on the bed next to Leiko.

"Thank god she's gone." Kyoya says while sighing deeply. "For someone as pretty as her I think she needs to be a little more disciplined."

"What happened to Quatra today after he left the hotel room?" Leiko asks wanting the full story.

Kyoya takes a deep breath and begins telling the whole incident over again. When Kyoya was done explaining she still was angry at Quatra but she started to understand his thought process.

"Why was Quatra in such a bad mood?" Leiko asks trying to fully grasp the situation.

"Yuri was partially right but the main reason was the nightmare. After he told me what he saw I would be on edge a little more myself." Kyoya says calmly. "Quatra has always tried his hardest to keep his emotions under control, even when we were little kids. He does this because if he loses control of his emotions his natural bloodthirsty nature will come out."

"Natural bloodthirsty nature?" Leiko says with an eyebrow raised. "So you're telling me that Quatra is a killer, not by choice, but because he was screwed from the start."

"Not exactly. What I'm saying is that the killing impulse he feels every minute of every day is hard to just ignore, so he controls it by controlling his emotions. This morning, when he left the room I knew something like this was going to happen because when he left I could tell that he was an emotional wreck." Kyoya explains calmly.

"When you say everyday do you mean everyday lately or everyday since birth?" Leiko asks now showing concern.

"Since he was five years old. The first time we noticed something wrong was when he came home one day with a black stripe in his hair, golden eyes and a laugh that was bone chilling to say the least." Kyoya said visibly shaking from the memory but he continues. "Quatra had come home with blood on his hands from beating a neighborhood kid that was bullying him nearly to death. The next thing he said was "I would've killed the boy but I figured I would let him suffer." It was after that that auntie Kagura came and stayed with us. While she stayed with us she was giving Quatra lessons in controlling his emotions with meditation as well as introductory lessons in the way of the sword. The lessons were a huge help but outside of the dojo Quatra was having problems fitting in with the other kids. After the beating he gave that poor boy Quatra was pegged a demon by both the children and the adults because of the cold and merciless way he did it. When he left the house, kids always threw rocks at him. Most of the kids would beat him and leave him in the alleys because that's what he did to the little boy. The adults would never offer to help the boy because he was possessed. Unfortunately it later became common knowledge in town that my little brother is the reincarnation of that serial killer Ryoga."

"Wasn't he supposed to be a famous swordsman that went insane and started killing for no reason about a hundred years ago." Leiko asks sounding shocked.

"Yep, and he's also our great grandfather." Kyoya says looking like he tasted something bitter. "but I no longer want to talk about this" he says as he stands up to leave the room. As he gets to the door he turns to look at Leiko. "I'm gonna look for my brother. You coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Leiko says while still trying to process all the stuff that she heard.

Meanwhile a certain brown haired samurai has been meditating in the woods on the outskirts of town but unfortunately for him he can't clear his head like normal.

"_I'm gonna go with him."_

"_You said that I could follow right? Well I'm gonna take you up on that offer."_

"_That was my first kiss so you need to take responsibility."_

"_Don't fuckin touch me you fuckin Demon."_

"I can make her voice go away" says another voice in his head.

"Go away Ryoga" Quatra thinks in his head as if talking to the voice. "I let your sick impulses take me over earlier but I'm in complete control. This is my body and my mind."

"But it wasn't that bad now was it?" Ryoga says as he finally decides to materialize in his head. He looks exactly like Quatra except eyes are gold, and his hair is longer with a second black stripe on the other side of his head "Besides I'm kinda getting sick of Leiko this and Leiko that. Oooooooo I know I know...If I were to take over your body and kill Leiko the voice would go away and I would have your body so you wouldn't even really care that she was gone right?"

"Why are you bothering me now after so many years?" Quatra as as he materializes his body in his mind.

"Well after my darling little sister taught you how to control your emotions, I have just been biding my time. You see I figure that sooner, rather than later, something bad is gonna happen. Something so awfully terrible that your mind will snap, and when that happens well...you know the rest." Ryoga says with a twisted smile.

"So you showing up means that I'm slipping?" Quatra asks with an eyebrow raised as he stares back at him.

"Maybe...you will just have to wait and see." Ryoga says as he slips back into Quatra's mind with an evil laugh.

"_Quatra wake up."_ Quatra was hearing Leiko's voice in his head again.

"_Yoohoo...dude we gotta talk to ya." _This time it was that other girls voice. What was her name...Yuri I think.

"I guess I've done enough meditating for one day" He thinks inside his mind as he allows the body in his mind to disappear.

Meanwhile in the real world. Leiko and Yuri have been racking their brain to figure out how to wake up Quatra. Leiko decides to pick up a nearby tree branch, sits down next to Quatra and starts poking him with it.

"Quatra...Hey Quatra...Can you wake..." Leiko starts but is interrupted by Yuri

"Um...Leiko?"

"What's up Yuri?" Leiko says as she looks at Yuri while mindlessly still poking Quatra. Yuri doesn't respond, instead she points to the samurai who has woken up and has a confused look on his face. Leiko turns around and finally notices that he was awake.

"Do you always poke non moving things?" Quatra asks with a shake of his head and a smile on his face.

"How else are you supposed to know if they are alive or not?" She says with a silly grin as she started to laugh. For no real reason, Quatra saw the look on her face and started to laugh with her.

"Hey guys" Yuri says but her voice is not heard. "I'm gonna go hang out with Kyoya" she says as she teleports away. After Yuri leaves Quatra decides that there is something he needed to say.

"Leiko, I'm sorry for the way that I've been acting all morning." Quatra says making Leiko look right at the samurai with a look of confusion on her face. "The science experiment comment was unnecessary. I should not have blown up at you. Please don't change who you are just because I'm an ass." Quatra finishes as he hangs his head.

"Holy crap, I never thought I would live to see the day that you apologize." Leiko says with a small smile. "But if we are apologizing I guess I should apologize as well." she says confusing Quatra. "I'm sorry for being short with you in the hotel room. I'm sorry about the King Ass comment, and the demon comment. God we suck at this couple thing huh?"

"Nope I wouldn't say that." Quatra says with a smile. "I love you and whether or not you hate my existence I will always be there for you.

"You love me?" Leiko asked quietly taking in what he just said. Quatra scoots over and wraps his arm around her.

"Yes I love you with all my heart." he says as looks at the sky which has turned dark enough to see the moon and the stars. Leiko leans on his chest and looks up getting his attention with all the movement. Quatra looks down and sees Leiko's face in the moonlight and leans in to kiss her. Leiko leans forward as well to receive the kiss. After a few moments they break apart.

"Quatra" Leiko says while looking into his eyes. "I love you too, with all my heart"

"Then I think we'll be alright." Quatra says with a smirk. "Besides my mom and dad argue like it's a sport and they're being paid to do it. But, I remember my mother saying to me that it's because they argue that their marriage is so great. She told us that every relationship has ups and downs but as long as you love the person you are with and understand who they are without attempting to change them that you can have a great relationship that last forever." he says while looking up at the sky eventually falling asleep due to the comfortable silence while leaning against a tree. Leiko realizing that he needed some actual sleep and if she moved she might ruin that for him, decides to stay wrapped in his arms as she looks up at the stars.

Eventually Yuri and Kyoya find the happy couple sleeping in the woods with the most peaceful look on their faces.

"It's gonna break me heart to wake them both up but right now we gotta catch a train." Kyoya says but before he can do anything Yuri stops him.

"You know I can just teleport us there right?" Yuri says with a smile as she looks at the couple sleeping in front of her.

"Okay but if you're gonna do that, there is a certain place that I think we should go before we go through with this." Kyoya says with a smile. "It's in the Pergrande Kingdom but it's in the far east."

"Okay but how far is it from the capital city?" Yuri asks with a sigh.

"About twelve hours by train" Kyoya says causing Yuri to sigh again.

"Give me the name of the town and I'll be back here tomorrow afternoon ready to go."

"Awesome" Kyoya says as he goes to break them apart "You carry Leiko and I'll grab Quatra."

"Kyoya." Yuri says in a hushed tone. "Come here." She says waving him behind a tree away from the couple. Kyoya follows Yuri.

"Yuri what's up?" Kyoya asked confused.

"Look" she says pointing at what they thought was the sleeping couple. "Quatra's awake, I wanna see what he does."

"Wow with them it really is like the raven and the butterfly"

Quatra had just woken up and to his surprise Leiko was asleep in his arms. He smiled as he maneuvered around her and leaned her against the tree. After he does that he hears his brothers comment about the raven and the butterfly and cant help but chuckle.

"Leiko would kick the crap out of you for calling her a butterfly." Quatra says just loud enough for Kyoya to hear. After realizing that hiding serves no purpose Kyoya and Yuri came out from behind the tree.

"I don't doubt it." Kyoya says with a chuckle. "But I call it like I see it Quatra, you know that."

"Yeah I guess she is beautiful, huh?" Quatra says without taking his eyes off of Leiko.

"Yep, it's when she starts talking and being herself that people realize that a butterfly would be the last thing that she would wanna be called." Kyoya says with a smile as he looks at his brother. "And the raven fits you to a tee, always has."

"I'd say, the raven is a bird that is a harbinger of death, a dark bird that also represents bad luck in some cultures." Quatra says as he grabs Leiko.

"That's not what I meant" Kyoya thinks to himself with a sigh. Then Kyoya remembers something "there was a change of plans.." he started.

"I heard" Quatra said surprising his brother. "You guys aren't the quietest people." he say while looking at Kyoya and Yuri with a smirk. "Lets go back to the hotel."

After they gets back to the hotel, they check back in for another night and Quatra puts Leiko to bed. Kyoya walks into their room and signals Quatra out of the room.

"Quatra lets go drinking." Kyoya says after Quatra closes the door and they are away from wandering ears.

"Why?"

"Because after the day you have had, I think a drink would be a great way to unwind. Besides you drank more than me last time. I wanna rematch!" Kyoya says a little louder than intended.

"Alright then" Quatra says with his arms crossed and a quiet smirk on his face. "But since you lost last time, you pay for the drinks." he says causing Kyoya's mouth to open in shock.

"Fine" Kyoya says as he walks down the hallway with Quatra right on his tail.

As they arrive at a bar down the road from the hotel Kyoya goes straight to the bar and orders a couple of beers for him and his brother. After he gets the beers he goes back to the table and starts drinking. After finishing the first glass a man with black hair barely more than fuzz, and sharp green eyes, wearing a black long sleeved turtleneck and gray cargo pants walks up to the table they were sitting at.

"Are you Quatra Mikazuchi?" the man says quietly while looking at Quatra.

"I am." Quatra says warily sensing that something is wrong. "Kyoya I want you to go back to the hotel room, now." Kyoya sensing the serious tone in his voice gets up to leave immediately. After he leaves Quatra continues to speak. "Who are you and what do you need?"

The man sits down across the table from him and begins to speak in a low tone. "Just call me Daze. And don't worry I'm not after that girl."

"Okay then what do you want?" Quatra asks calmly with an eyebrow raised.

Daze looks around and finds the owner of the bar. "Do you have insurance?" he asked the owner just loud enough for him to hear.

"No, If you're here to start something then take it outside." The owner says with a look of worry on his face.

"Don't worry" Daze says as he looks back at Quatra who hasn't move an inch as he stares back at Daze. "I'll pay for the damages."

"I know why your here?" Quatra says with a smirk. "Well, before we do this I wanna confirm something. Who ordered you to do this?" He says as he gets out of his chair and begins to close the distance between the two. "You seem strong, too strong to be controlled by the archbishop. So when I think of people able to control strong people they would have to be either strong or smart. And you don't seem the type to be driven by money otherwise you would be after Leiko." he says as he stops right in front of Daze. "Anyway the only two people that I could think of that would be able to control you would be my master Vaurol Crowne, or his older brother Mastodon's guild master Marilyn Crowne."

"You're not an idiot so I will confirm your hypothesis." Daze says standing up as well to stand at equal height. "By order of Mastodon and my master I have come to kill you."

Quatra starts backing up and preparing for a fight as he draws his sword. "Then by order of myself, I shall make you bow." he says as he starts to increase the gravity around Daze to make movement harder, but he realizes that this is not working. Daze, completely calm, stands his ground and charges at Quatra with a fist cocked back. He swing at Quatra only to miss as Quatra ducks under the fist. Quatra seeing an opening swings his sword and comes in contact with the midsection, but when it sword drags along the midsection he saw that the cut didn't even faze him. More importantly it felt like he just tried to cut metal. Quatra attempts to back up and regroup, but on the way back he catches a fist from Daze that sends him flying through the wall behind him and into the alley. As Quatra lays down in the alley only one thought crosses his mind.

"This is going to be a long fight."


	11. Chapter 10

As Kyoya arrives back at the hotel room he notices two people at the check in desk, one with a short white yukata and light blue hair, the other a black haired man with a white polo shirt that was torn and ripped. Normally he wouldn't think twice about it, but when he looked at them he noticed the Lions Mane guild mark. He walks over to them to hear what they want.

"Did a man by the name of Quatra Mikazuchi check in?" The man with black hair says with a serious tone as he stared down the women behind the desk.

"Nalien calm down" the blue haired girl says while grabbing his arm.

"Misha calming down is something I can't do right now." Nalien says as still staring at the women behind the desk who has started to retreat in fear. "Is Quatra here or not?"

"What do you need with Quatra?" Asks a voice from behind the pair. "Cause I see you're from the same guild as him."

Nalien and Misha turn around to face the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" Nalien asks slightly irritated.

"Kyoya Mikazuchi, pleasure." He says with a smirk as he holds out his hand. Misha being the calmer of the two decides to be the voice.

"Well my name is Misha, and his name is Nalien." She says with a smile as she shakes his hand in return. "You wouldn't happen to know where Quatra is, now would you? We need to talk to him."

"Quatra's busy at the moment." Kyoya says with a laugh causing Nalien to grab him by his collar in frustration.

"We don't have time for this, where is Quatra?" he says inches from Kyoya's face.

"you should probably let me go" Kyoya says his face getting serious as he reaches for the zanbato on his back. "If not your bad day is just gonna get worse." Nalien lets him go and backs up a step but doesn't break his gaze.

"Just answer the damn question." he says in a low tone.

"Nalien calm down." Misha says trying to intervene by stepping in front of Nalien, but he pushes her out of the way.

"Listen to the girl before you get hurt." Kyoya says hand still on his zanbato's handle.

"Kyoya!" yells a voice from the elevator. Everyone turns to look at the owner of the voice and are surprised to find Leiko with a look of minor annoyance on her face as her arms are crossed.

"Yeah what's up?" Kyoya says not noticing the look on her face. Leiko walks across the lobby and right up to Kyoya.

"Why are you picking a fight with my friends?" Leiko asked quietly.

"The boy started it."

"You mean Nalien picked a fight with you?" Leiko asked with an eyebrow raised showing signs of disbelief. "Nalien's stupid but he's a different kind of stupid than that."

"I am right here Leiko." Nalien says still irritated. Misha seeing how all of this is getting us nowhere decides to cut in.

"Leiko we need to talk." Misha says as she walks up next to Leiko. "Where is Quatra?"

"I don't know, he was with Kyoya." Leiko says as she shrugs her shoulders. Leiko then notices the shape of the clothes that Misha and Nalien are wearing. "What happened?"

Misha looks down to the ground in frustration as she holds back tears. "What I have to tell you is not easy to say right now." Misha then looks up at Leiko. "Mastodon attacked the guild and ambushed a bunch of our mages. Sahara was a Mastodon spy. She waited until the best fighters were gone, then led a charge against our guild that wiped half of the mages out in ten minutes. If Tushika and I hadn't shown up when we did the body count would be worse then what it is." Nalien took over after seeing Misha in tears.

"When I got back to the guild it was in ruins. Misha was fighting Sahara and Tushika was fighting some guy made of metal with gray pants and a black turtleneck. Both Misha and Tushika were losing so Aquilla jumped in to help Misha, and I went in to fight with Tushika." Nalien says with a look of frustration. "I have never seen Tushika in such bad shape, so I got upset and lost my cool. I didn't even last two minutes against the monster before I was knocked out cold. When I came to, Tushika was tied to a pole and knocking on deaths door. Aquilla was not in much better condition as she was tied to the other side. Misha was also on her last leg but she continued to heal Tushika and Aquilla. After Misha gave emergency first aid she told me that we needed to find you because Mastodon has a hit out on all of the S class."

"Did you say gray pants and a black turtleneck?" Kyoya says. "did he have an almost shaved head and a stone cold gaze?"

"Yea that is one thing I won't forget." Nalien says as he clenches his fist and bites his lip.

"Oh shit"

Meanwhile Quatra has been getting dominated by Daze. Anytime Quatra had a opening he took it but as soon as he swung his sword it was like the sword was cutting metal. He never had anytime to think because Daze was always coming. Quatra had him in speed but how can a swordsman beat a person he can't cut. Quatra had another opening, he swings and hits the throat this time he knows he hit metal. He backs up to regroup and gets caught by his hoodie and pulled up in the air.

"Quatra" a group of people all yell at the same time alerting Quatra that he now had an audience.

"Fantastic" Quatra says to himself as he uses a gravity aided kick to the metal man's arm that caused Daze to drop him. "That was the first thing that I have done to the metallic bastard that worked. I wonder..." Quatra thinks. He then sheaths his sword and tosses it to the side. Then charges at Daze with a fist cocked back and with the aid of his magic energy as well as his control over gravity he delivers his strongest punch to Daze's chin causing Daze to fly back into the bar making another hole in the wall.

"Get up" Quatra says as he walks into the bar through the hole in the wall favoring his hand that had blood dripping from it. "I'll show you just how outclassed you are."

Leiko, Misha, Nalien and Kyoya were all in the front of the crowd watching Quatra take control of the fight. While Leiko was enjoying the sights, Kyoya realized that this was a little too easy for someone who helped destroy a mages guild and slaughtered half of its members.

"This is too easy." Kyoya said to Nalien who immediately agrees with him.

"When I fought the bastard he was fully covered in metal and he had some damn good stamina." Nalien says. Leiko hearing this comes over and asks Kyoya for his hand wraps.

"Why?" Kyoya asks Leiko with a raised eyebrow.

"Quatra's hand is broken and bleeding badly. He needs some type of protection if he is gonna fight." Kyoya gives in and hands Leiko the hand wraps and she immediately walks over to Quatra.

"You hangin in there?" Leiko asks Quatra as he is holding his hand.

"Hn" Quatra says with a groan. Leiko immediately walks in front of him, successfully blocking his view of Daze.

"Hold out your hand." Leiko says sternly.

"Tch"

"Did you just "Tch" me Quatra. Look dumbass, your hand is broken and I know you know it needs to be looked at. So give me your...DAMN...HAND" Leiko yells not in the mood for Quatra's pride.

"Leiko" Quatra thinks to himself as he looks at her but his attention get drawn back to Daze as he stands up. As Daze stands, he looks right at Quatra and releases a lot of energy. "I guess the warmup is over."

Daze then turns his entire body metal as he stares down the sword less samurai in front of him. Without warning he charges straight at Quatra who moves Leiko out of the way and back peddles to keep the distance. But as Quatra hits the wall behind him, Kyoya blocks Daze's progress with a well placed swing of his zanbato that caused the metal man to stop in his tracks for a moment.

"Kyoya what are you doing?" Quatra asks as Kyoya who is focused on the metallic nightmare in front of him.

"Quatra are you gonna abandon your pride as a swordsman?" Kyoya asked as Daze started his attack again. Daze hits Kyoya's zanbato with his fist and punches a whole through the broad side of the sword. As Daze tries to pull his arm out of the sword, Kyoya grabs his wrist to prevent him from moving as he shoves the sword into the ground.

When Quatra realizes Kyoya's plan, he makes the gravity around Kyoya's sword as heavy as possible creating a guillotine effect that traps Daze's arm in between the ground and the other half of the blade. Assuming that they have him trapped Quatra walks back over to Leiko who had walked back out of the bar and holds out his hand for her.

"Here" Quatra says holding out his broken hand. Leiko takes the hand and begins to wrap the hand up for him.

"See much better." Leiko looks at him with a smile. Misha then walks over and hands Quatra his sword.

"You're gonna need this." Misha says while handing him his blade which Quatra graciously accepts. Quatra then turns to look at the trapped metal man but when he looked at the Kyoya's sword Daze was gone.

Quatra then begins to scan the area fast to find the metal man. Quatra finds him a second too late as a metal hand can now be seen through Nalien's torso as Daze is now behind him with his eyes closed as if focusing on something in his head.

"Mission Altered" Daze says as he opens his eyes. He then looks at all of the mages in front of him. "Kill all Lions Mane mages and anyone that gets in the way."

"Nalien!" Misha and Leiko shout with tears in their eyes as the watch Daze pull his hand out of Nalien causing him to fall face first on the ground. Quatra stands there in shock at what he just saw and begins to shake uncontrollably, attempting to control his emotions. In the confusion Daze goes after Misha and delivers a metal fist to her face causing Misha to fly out of the alley and land in the middle of the road. As Misha lands she rolls until she comes to a complete stop in the middle of the road.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Leiko screams as she gets ready to charge at the metal man in front of her. As she runs she brings out her sword and swings it at Daze only for it to break as soon as it makes contact with his skin. Leiko then backs away for a second and summons Hells Circle under Daze to hold him in place. She then summons 20 skeleton knights and 20 skeleton samurai and swarms all of them at him at one time. As her skeletons attack, Kyoya grabs his sword and also swarms from the other side.

"Hells Transformation level 2" Leiko screams as a reddish purple tornado surrounds her releasing a lot of magic energy. When she emerges from the reddish purple cloud Leiko now has bright red hair with purple lines going down her face from her eyes and her eyeballs are completely black. She then sends a bright red blast out of her hand that hits Daze along with her skeletons and Kyoya. Her skeletons are disintegrated and Kyoya is sent flying into the wall behind him but Daze continues to stand as if nothing hit him at all.

Leiko starts firing off multiple blast of the same magnitude at Daze. Misha who just managed to stand back up lets off the biggest roar possible at the metal man as well. Due to her being so exhausted she collapses right after. As the blasts make contact Daze continues to stand there and take the blast like nothing frustrating Leiko.

"What the fuck are you?!" she yells as she continues to fire at him. Daze finally moves as he charges through Leiko's blasts, grabs her face and drives her into the wall. He then drags her face along the wall and throws her out into the street next to Misha. Daze then starts slowly walking towards her.

"I can't win" Leiko says quietly as she tries standing up. "I'm gonna die." Leiko then sees Daze charging at her and closes her eyes to prepare for the blow to come. Daze grabs Leiko and lifts her up by her hair before delivering a metal knee to her midsection followed by a knee to the face causing Leiko to fall limp as she continues to hang by her hair. Daze lets her go and looks for Quatra but he is nowhere to be found.

"Where did the samurai..." Daze begins to say but is interrupted by a demented laugh from behind him.

"Great show, Great show." Quatra says with a demented laugh as he claps his hands. His appearance has changed, he now has a second black stripe and his eyes are gold. "But to be honest I think that you should have hit her in the scruff to make it more effective and brutal."

"The scruff?" Daze asked confused. "What is that?"

"You know, the scruff." Quatra says while hinting at what a scruff is further confusing Daze "Well if you don't know then you are a loooooser."

"What the hell is going on? you can't be Quatra?" Daze asks while scratching his head.

"Right you are" Quatra says with a crooked smile. "The body is...well mine now...but the mind has always belonged to me. But I do owe you thanks, if you didn't kill the other boy I would still be stuck in his mind. Now I'm free so to that I say thank you." he finishes with a bow.

Kyoya who had just woken up sees Quatra's appearance and thinks back to what Quatra told him two years ago.

"I have to kill Ryoga." Kyoya says as he stands up to grab his sword. He then charges right at his brother to take his head off. He takes a swing and the zanbato is caught by the fingertips by Quatra.

"Nice try but no luck" Quatra says with a playful frown. "as much as I hate to kill my family that is gonna be the only way to get you out of my hair." he says as he breaks the entire zanbato with his fingertips. He then draws his sword and cuts Kyoya down the midsection causing Kyoya to fall to a knee as he holds the cut.

"Damn you Ryoga!" he groans in pain as his vision gets blurry.

"That's my name don't wear it out. But I guess you need to remember the name of the guy who sent you to hell." Quatra says as he twirls the blade around. He then stops twirling the blade and stabs Kyoya the the midsection pinning him to the ground. He then grabs the broken zanbato by its handle and stands over him. "Goodbye Kyoya. I'll see you in hell."

Kyoya still struggling decides to say one more thing. "Quatra will regain control of his body. Just you wait jackass." he finishes while using the last of his strength to flip off Ryoga.

"We shall see Kyoya." Quatra says as he lifts the zanbato in the air. He then brings it down on his neck decapitating his brother. "We shall see."

Daze the entire time is watching this unfold in front of him and decides to leave and return back to Mastodon. Quatra sees him leaving and decides to speak.

"Aren't you gonna try to kill me" Quatra says with a crooked smile. "I mean it's not like you can but it might be fun."

"I was sent to fight and kill Quatra Mikazuchi." Daze says as he walks away. "to the best of my knowledge Quatra Mikazuchi is dead so a fight with whoever you are would be pointless."

Quatra watches him walk away until he decides that leaving is a better idea so he walks away leaving the carnage behind.

A little while after Quatra walks away, Misha wakes up and sees everyone laid out. Leiko and Nalien need medical attention and fast our they will die. She tries to stand but cant so she crawls over to Nalien and starts performing emergency first aid. After she finishes with Nalien she crawls back over to Leiko and does the same thing but halfway through her vision gets blurry and she falls over next to Leiko. As she passes out she hears voices and people walking towards her put she can't see who it is.

"It's okay just rest we will take care of everyone." An elderly females voice says in a kind tone. Misha follows the order and passes out.

Misha wakes up in a bed with white linen on the bed and flowers on the nightstand next to her. She sits up and looks around to find Nalien and Leiko asleep in beds around her. She also sees a little boy sitting next to her asleep.

"Where are we?" Misha asks out loud while holding on to her head. She then hears Master Crowne's voice in her head.

"You are in Fairy Tail's infirmary" Master Crowne says.

"Master...Where are you?" Misha asked confused.

"I'm currently upstairs talking with Fairy Tail's guild master I'll be down in a little bit."

"Master...how long have I been out?" Misha asks but receives no answer.

After ten minutes of sitting there waiting, an elderly woman walks in to check up and notices she is awake.

"How do you feel young one?" She asks with a kind and gentle smile as she walks over to Misha.

"I feel fine" Misha says with a smile in return. "are they okay?" she asks while pointing at her two friends.

"Why don't you ask them when they wake up, it should be soon." The elderly women with gray hair and a dark blue kimono says. Then she thinks about something. "Young one...are you a sky dragon slayer?"

"Yep" Misha says with a smile as she looks at the women who looked really familiar now.

"Can I tell you a secret." The women asks as she signals for Misha to come closer. "I am too."

"Really?!" Misha asks with a mixture of happiness and curiosity. "What is your name? It's rare to meet the same type of dragon slayer."

"Wendy" the elderly women says causing Misha to shout with disbelief.

"Wendy Marvell...Oh My God I was healed by the Wendy Marvell."

"Calm down little one I'm no celebrity" Wendy says trying to calm Misha down.

"Yeah Misha calm down." Leiko says as she wakes up holding her face.

"Leiko do you know who this is?" Misha asks still extremely excited.

"Yeah it's "Wendy Marvell"" Leiko says mocking Misha. She then looks around. "Where are Quatra and Kyoya?"

"I don't know I just woke up myself." Misha says calming down. "Do you know where they are Wendy?"

"No but I'm sure that Zachery knows what happened." Wendy says pointing at the sleeping boy next to Misha " He saw everything and came to get us."

Just as Zachery's name is mentioned he wakes up and sees the girl next to him is awake.

"Are you okay?" Zach asks Misha who turns to look at him.

"I'm fine, thanks..." Misha starts but get cut off by a hug from Zach.

"Thank goodness I was worried that because I didn't help fight that you would die like the other guy." he says while crying in her chest.

"That's alright you did the right thing in your situation." Misha says while rubbing his dark green hair.

"Wait, what other guy?" Leiko asks from across the room. Zach turns around and looks at her.

"The other guy with the long brown hair and the red shirt."

"Kyoya's dead" Leiko asks with tears starting to well up in her eyes. "There was another guy with us he had shorter brown hair and a white hoodie. What happened to him?"

"That was the guy that killed the other guy." Zach said causing silence in the room.

"Leiko, are you..."

"He's Lying!" Leiko shouts interrupting Misha.

"Leiko, calm down."

"No Misha, Quatra wouldn't kill his own brother under any circumstance. I know him too damn well than to have some kid tell me some shit like this."

"Leiko was it?" Wendy says trying to calm Leiko down. "I assure you that Zachery wouldn't lie about something like that. That being said I think that you are letting your feelings for that boy cloud your judgment."

"But Quatra wouldn't do that to his brother." Leiko says as the welled up tears start to fall. "He just wouldn't."

Wendy walks over and sits down next to Leiko and puts her arm around her. "You love that boy don't you?" Leiko nods her head as she starts to cry on her shoulder. As she is crying Master Crowne walks in with another elderly woman who is wearing a white button up and dark blue jeans with gray hair.

"Wendy, what is going on?" The elderly women asked Wendy after seeing a girl crying in her arms.

"Well this girl is having a tough time coping with some bad news. I figure letting her cry it out would help." Wendy replies while still holding on to the crying girl.

"Then what I have to say next isn't gonna help matters." Master Crowne says with a deep sigh.

"What do you mean" Misha says from her bed.

"From this day forward Quatra is stripped of his S class status and expelled from Lions Mane." Master Crowne says.

"You can't do that!" Leiko yells as she stands up from the bed and gets in his face. "There is something wrong with him and Lions Mane is probably the best thing for him right now."

"I have to agree with Leiko" Misha says as she stands up from her bed to face Crowne as well. "Quatra is obviously not himself right now and he needs people there to help him return back to normal."

"Be that as it may, Quatra is a threat. Which is why your next mission is to find and kill Quatra Mikazuchi."

"I refuse" Leiko says instantly. "I will find him but I will not kill him."

"Then remove your stigmata." Crowne says calmly. "I will not have someone in my guild who cannot follow a direct order."


	12. Chapter 11

As Yuri returns to Magnolia she finds the hotel room empty so she starts sensing out the closest energy signal to her that she can recognize. She ends up teleporting to Cardia Cathedral where she runs into Quatra but Yuri immediately recognizes something different about the samurai.

"So do I call you Quatra or Ryoga now." Yuri says as she walks up behind the swordsman.

"Ryoga will be fine but if you really want to you can call me Quatra." Ryoga says as he turns around to face the purple haired girl. "Is there something I can help you with Miss...umm...Who are you again?"

"The name is Yuri and I'm rather curious about some things?" She says.

"And that would be?"

"One would say that your time has past and now is the time to let this generation handle the worlds issues but you had to have been really persistent about something to keep your soul alive in your family and continue to try to steal each body while growing your power as well. My Question would be what that something is?"

"How do you know so much there Miss Yuri?" Ryoga asked with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Your Great grandchild, Kyoya told me all about you and how to spot differences in Quatra." Yuri says with a smirk while looking at Ryoga. Then the smirk disappears and her face becomes serious. "That being said Kyoya also told me that Quatra said that if you were to take over completely that Kyoya was supposed to kill you. Where is Kyoya?"

"Wow, Kyoya told you all that huh?" Ryoga asks with a small chuckle. "Well, anyway to answer your second question Kyoya is dead and I killed him."

"Is that so?" Yuri says as anger flashes on her face before regaining her composure. "If you killed him that must mean that you are quite capable."

"Don't tell me you want to find out?" Ryoga says in a whiny tone. "I mean you struggled with that idiot Leiko, do you really think that you could beat me?"

"I wouldn't underestimate Leiko if I were you." Yuri says with a chuckle. "Or me for that matter but I'm not here to kill you nor am I under any illusion that I could. I just wanted to find my three traveling companions and apparently after I left a lot of stuff happened."

"You know, I kind of like you Yuri. So I am going to offer something I never do." Ryoga says with a crooked grin "How do you feel about selling your soul to me and in exchange I won't hunt you down and gut you like a fish."

"So if I don't help you, you'll kill me?" Yuri says with an indifferent look on her face.

"Bingo" Ryoga says while clapping his hands.

"I just can't seem to get out of being a slave, now can I?" Yuri says with a frown.

"Oh cheer up Yuri I promise that in exchange for your service I will personally make sure that you remain a free woman for the rest of your life." Ryoga says as he turns to walk out of the Cathedral. "And if you do, I promise the answers you want shall be delivered to you."

"Alright then" Yuri says as she follows him out the Cathedral. "What do you need?"

"Ah Ah Ah" Ryoga says while wagging his finger. "All in due time, Yuri. But for now, Lets go for a walk."

Meanwhile Nalien wakes up to Leiko yelling at Master Crowne. As Nalien start to become more coherent he hears Crowne tell Leiko to remove the stigmata.

"Leiko, what's going on?" Nalien asks

"This asshole just expelled Quatra." Leiko yells, tears in her eyes. "And now Crowne wants Lions Mane to kill him.

"Why?" Nalien asks Leiko but Crowne answers instead.

"Quatra has become a danger to all of mankind and if he is not disposed of he could provide big problems for us."

"Problems for us or problems for you." Leiko asks Crowne. "Quatra told me about you a while ago but I wrote it off as Quatra being paranoid. He told me that Lions Mane is not as bright and sunshiny as you would have us believe. There is a darkness behind it and it is rooted in its master." she says while looking right at Crowne. "Do you know why he would say something like that? What's the matter Crowne did I hit a nerve?" she asks while smirking noticing that Crowne is showing signs of anger. "What about that would make you angry? Is it the fact that Quatra didn't blindly follow you like you thought he did? Or maybe it's the fact that there may be some truth behind that statement."

"Silence Little Girl!" Crowne shouts angrily to silence Leiko. "You know nothing about anything yet you talk like you fully understand the situation. But since you wanna ask questions allow me to ask you a couple of questions about Quatra. What makes you think that you can just blindly listen to anything that man says? Or are you just that ignorant?"

"It's not ignorance" Leiko says standing her ground. "Quatra is not crazy nor paranoid and all it took was for me to open up my god damn eyes to realize it. Quatra always left twice a month on special S Class missions, but not the ones like killing dragons or monsters that he sometime let me go with him but other ones that had a darker side to them. So I asked Tushika about the missions that Quatra went on, which leads me to my next Question. Why in the Hell did you have not just Quatra, but Apophis and Quezt as well, preforming assassination missions?"

"I think I want to hear this answer too?" Misha says staring right at Crowne. Crowne stares down Leiko but can feel the eyes of everyone in the room looking at him. So he takes a deep breath and takes a step back.

"You really did some research into this, didn't you? Well where do I start?" Crowne says as he transforms into his seventeen year old self. "I guess I'll start by answering your question. I send them on assassination missions because it is for the greater good of mankind. If these people had been allowed to live the world would be a very different place. A place filled with with chaos and murder, a place built upon the survival of the fittest. A place that my brother wants to create.

"Your brother?" Leiko asks rather confused "Is that what Mastodon is after?"

"Yes, my brother is using Mastodon to gather enough territory to launch a Coup de etat against the residing authority over Fiore. After he gains Fiore he plans to use the Military to take over the Pergrande Kingdom. Once he does that it's as easy as using their militia to take over the rest of the countries on this continent, and so on and so forth."

"What does this have to do with the assassination missions?" Leiko says.

"Wow Quatra only told you the bare minimum, didn't he?" Crowne says with a sigh. "I sent them on assassination missions to clean up a mess that both me and my brother caused."

"What do you mean?" Misha asks

"A long time ago my brother used to give the worst kind of people power. These people were people whose ideals went along with his. So as a defense I started giving what I thought were the right type of people power to rival his people. I'm sure that I don't have to explain that when you realize that when you have power you start to feel like anything is possible, that authority figures can't touch you. Quatra's missions were to simply kill those that we instilled with power." Crowne finishes and looks around the room before his eyes landed back on Leiko. "The reason why Quatra is so dangerous now is because he is no longer the Quatra that you knew. His name is now Ryoga and he was my original mistake.

"Might I cut in?" The elderly woman with the white button up asked.

"Of course Titania" Crowne says "You have the floor."

"Wait...Titania?" Leiko says with a shocked look on her face. "so that must mean that you're..."

"I see that you have heard of me."

"What women wouldn't know one of the three strongest female mages in history, Erza Scarlet." Leiko says with excitement. "The fight you had with Kagura at the magic games long ago is still one of the best fights ever."

"Well in the last games I saw you do extremely well in a fight against the mage from Lamia Scale." Erza says giving Leiko a rare compliment. "But anyway back to business Leiko, what if I were to tell you that there is a way to get Quatra back without killing him?"

"What are you talking about?" Crowne says rather confused.

"I guess you aren't all knowing after all." Erza says causing Leiko hold back a laugh.

"So how do we do it?" Leiko asks

"Before I tell you how we do it I need to explain a couple of things. You brought up Kagura earlier didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that was just a fight though, what does she have to do with this?" Leiko asks making Erza facepalm.

"What is Kagura's last name?" Erza says trying to help guide Leiko through this.

"Mikazuchi"

"Now what is Quatra's?"

"Mikazuchi" Leiko says. Then she starts to think. "Are Quatra and Kagura related?" she asks after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Kagura is Quatra's great aunt and Ryoga's younger sister."

"So what does this have to do with getting Ryoga out of Quatra?" Nalien asks having been paying attention to the conversation.

"Actually its the opposite." Erza says " Kagura came and talked to me about Quatra. She told me that if Quatra were to ever lose control that I was supposed to use a sealing technique that she taught me to get him back to normal."

"So now that Quatra has lost it?.." Misha chimes in.

"Its just a matter of finding him so that we can do it." Leiko says excited, she then turns serious as she looks at Titania. "If you teach me how to do it, I can find Quatra and have him returned to normal. Then by doing that, Quatra can stay at the guild."

"I won't allow it" Crowne says looking at the girl in front of him. "I ignored Ryoga for too long and I won't do it any longer."

"I'm not talking about Ryoga!" Leiko yells irritated. "Fine, if Ryoga gets sealed up wouldn't it be easier for you to keep an eye on him if you know Quatra is at the guild."

"Well Crowne you can control your mages, but now it seems like Leiko is no longer a Lions Mane mage" Erza says coolly. "That meaning, that she is now free to do what her heart desires." she then turns back to Leiko and materializes a transparent orange cage made of magic the sizes of her hand. "Come closer."

Leiko walks up to Erza and gets the orange cage shoved into her forehead. "So how do you feel?" Erza asked after she was done.

"I have a headache" Leiko responds while holding her head up.

"That is just your brain processing the new information." Erza explains. "The secret to the sealing technique was just placed in your brain unnaturally because of the lack of time I had to teach you the right way."

"What do you mean?" Nalien says as he walks up next Leiko.

"She is right" Crowne says as he starts walking out the door. "Leiko I hope you know that sealing technique cause if Ryoga is too out of control I'll kill him myself."

"What is going on?" Leiko says.

"You smell him right Misha?" Wendy says with a serious tone.

"Yeah." Misha responds then looks at Leiko. "I need you stay calm and think rash with whats about to happen next."

"What is going on?!" Leiko responds frustrated. But the answer is cut off by an announcement on the PA system.

"Be on high alert! A man just killed two mages and is making his way..." A familiar voice makes himself known by killing the man making the announcement. He then takes the mic.

"If there are rumors as to who this man is, Let me kill the rumors. The name is Ryoga Mikazuchi and my goals are to kill two people who are currently here. Some people here know me as Quatra though. Anyway, will Vaurol Crowne and Leiko Archon come on down to the principals office to receive their punishments. I will give you five minutes, after that the body count will rise and every minute my partner Yuri will kill someone at random. Doesn't that sound like fun." He finishes as the mic cuts off.

"Damn you Ryoga!" Crowne says. "See this is why he needs to die Leiko."

"Well he only asked for the two of us. At least he isn't killing at random so lets just give him what he wants" Leiko says as she gets ready to go.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you" Yuri says as she teleports into the room putting everyone on edge. "This is my warning to you Leiko, the only reason he wants to kill you is to permanently kill Quatra." and with that she teleports away.

"What did that mean?" Nalien asks but Leiko picked up on it immediately.

"Crowne, are you going?" Leiko asked looking at Crowne

"Of course."

"Then teleport us both there." Leiko says more determined then ever.

"Alright, but if you die I will kill him so at least you wont be lonely." Crowne says as he grabs her shoulder and like that they were gone.

"Please stay safe Leiko" Misha says after they left.

Short little Chapter but the good news is I am absolutely sure that I will put these out in more frequency and apologize deeply to the readers for the wait


End file.
